Matrimonio
by Veri-chan
Summary: Buffy volta pra L.A para convidar o pai pra seu casamento, mas um inesperado encontro com Angel e a descoberta que Spike está vivo pode mudar muita coisa em sua vida.Agora ela tem que fazer uma escolha. Angel, Spike ou seu noivo?
1. Default Chapter

**Matrimonio**

**Parte 1**

O avião começou a pousar, a garota olhava pela janela ao seu lado o cidade, o aeroporto e tudo mais que a 5 anos não via. Uma sensação de voltar pra casa, pro seu lar invadiu-lhe o corpo, mas era verdade, apesar dos anos na Europa, dos amigos e dos namorados, seu lugar era ali, L.A. Era lá que estava seu passado, sua vida, era lá onde estava suas lembranças, era lá onde **ele** estava.

O pensamento de encontra-lo lhe faz estremecer. Ainda estaria vivo? Há anos não tinha noticia dele, e se tivesse morrido, provavelmente na terrível batalha contra os Grandes Majoritários em sua ex-empresa.

Tentou tirar aquele pensamento de sua cabeça, não deveria pensar naquilo, afinal, era passado, um passado de 5 anos, 5 anos.

- Buffy, vamos? – falou sua irmã ao seu lado – o que foi?

- Nada...Só estava pensando. – falou sorrindo – Vamos Dawn

A loira levantou-se e pegou sua bagagem de mão, saiu do avião juntamente com os outros passageiros, sentiu a frio ar de Los Angeles, e lembrou-se a ultima vez que estivera ali.

--

Assim que desembarcaram, Dawn encontrou o seu pai, correu ate o senhor com cabelos brancos e um pouco mais gordo que da ultima vez que o virá (muito e muito anos).

- Como vão minhas garotinhas? – perguntou como se falasse com crianças.

- Estamos bem pai – falou Buffy dando um fraco sorriso.

- Vou pegar as bagagens de vocês. Devem ser muitas.

- Não, são apenas quatro, vamos ficar por pouco tempo.

- Por que? Deveriam ficar as férias inteiras e...

- Estamos com muito trabalho...Essa época do ano é atarefada. – falou Buffy, apesar de não estarem sendo atacados por nenhum grande mal, sempre ficava alerta está época do ano, durante o mês de maio.

- Certo...Afinal, está trabalhando em que minha filha?

- Sou...Uma espécie de supervisora.

- Você? Quem contrataria uma garota que botou fogo na escola como supervisora?

- Isso faz muito tempo com as outras sou a melhor qualificada.

- Lógico...Não vamos compara-la com Faith.

- Quem é Faith?

- Um irresponsável que sumiu há dois anos... – esclareceu Buffy

- Pelo menos ela voltou, as garotas gostam dela. – retrucou Dawn

- Claro...Ela leva todas ao bar...

- Coisa que você deveria fazer!

- Certo, eu não estou entendendo essa conversa, podemos falar de outra coisa? – falou o Pai de Buffy.

--

O rapaz loiro, com um penteado meio apavorante, roupas negras e um enorme sobretudo de couro entrou no pequeno apartamento de 2 cômodos e um banheiro.

Foi ate a geladeira e abriu, pegando uma cerveja, abrindo e bebendo. Sentou-se em frente à Tv e ligou, começando a mudar de canais ate achar algo que lhe interessasse.

- Spike? – perguntou uma voz masculina vindo de um dos cômodos.

Na porta apareceu um rapaz forte, moreno e bonito, olhou com reprovação o loiro e aproximou-se desligando a TV.

- O que está fazendo, combinamos que faria a ronda ate as duas.

- É, mas acho que vou ficar só ate meia noite...Não vou trabalhar mais que você.

- Caso não se lembre fiquei ontem a noite inteira fazendo ronda enquanto você ia ao um club beber.

- Fui falar com meu informante.

- Acredito – falou sarcástico. – certo, não tenho nada o que faze, não consegui descobrir sobre o demônio então vou fazer a ronda.

- Não precisa voltar gorila! – gritou Spike enquanto o outro pegava seu casaco e saia do apartamento.

--

Angel ainda não acreditava que dividia um apartamento com o cara que mais odiava. Que idéia fora aquela? Deixa-lo ficar em seu apartamento, não deveria ter tido pena, o problema era dele se perdera tudo em apostas.

Mas a verdade era que se sentia responsável por quem Spike era, como ele mesmo já havia dito, Dru lhe gerara, mas ele, Ângelus, o transformara em um monstro.

Continuou andando pelas ruas desertas, esperando um ataque, aquele era seu trabalho, aquele era seu destino, ele voltara a ser apenas Angel, e não mais um fantoche da W&H.

--

Buffy olhava pela janela do carro, conhecia muito bem aquelas ruas, todos aqueles lugares, antes de se mudar, era ali que ela caçava, era ali que ela matava os demônios.

Viu quando uma moça, loira de longos cabelos, passou correndo, olhou curiosa, a garota parecia fugir, parecia temer algo, mas o que?

O carro parou bruscamente, Buffy olhou pra frente a tempo de ver aquele ser, aparentemente humano, com enormes caninos, cara meio deformada e olhos parecidos com de gatos. Sabia o que era aquilo, um demônio sem escrúpulo, um vampiro.

O Vampiro saiu correndo na mesma direção da garota. "timo, ele caçava, a garota fugia, e ela, tinha um trabalho a fazer. Antes que o carro recomeçasse a andar, Buffy abriu a porta, tirou o cinto e correu atrás do vampiro.

- Onde ela vai? É perigoso – falou a pai da garota apavorado

- Tudo bem pai, Buffy sabe se virar.

- Nada disso! – falou tentando se soltar, Dawn o impediu.

- Espera!

--

A Garota gritou, o mais forte que pode, mas sabia que ninguém iria lhe ajudar, aquele estranho ser ali em sua frente pegou com força, seus braços doíam, ele era muito forte. Sentiu aqueles caninos perto de seu pescoço, um grande temor tomou conta de seu coração, iria morre, e nem sequer sabia o que era aquilo que lhe matava.

O ser lhe soltou, ela caiu no chão dolorida, só viu uma garota, cabelos médios, loiros, muito bonita, segurando aquele "homem" pelo pescoço e jogando-o contra a parede, impressionou-se com a força da garota.

- Vocês nunca aprendem, tem muitos inimigos, sabem que uma das minhas garotas vai matar vocês se os verem fazendo isso, mas mesmo assim não aprendem...

- Caçadora...

- Bingo! Você acertou, você leva...Uma morte rápida e sem dor.

Buffy avançou em cima do vampiro, dando uma suceção de golpes ate leva-lo ao chão e prende-lo com o pé.

- Foge! – gritou para a vitima, está saiu correndo – agora vamos lutar de verdade.

O demônio puxou seu pé fazendo-a cair, mas logo Buffy levantou-se e chutou a cara do vampiro, logo uma emocionante luta começou, uma luta em que sobreviveria o mais forte, e Buffy não estava afim de perder.

--

Angel ouviu um grito e logo começou a correr em direção ao som, logo viu uma jovem, loira de longos cabelos correndo, pulou ficando em sua frente, isso a fez tremer de medo e soltar outro grito.

- Calma, quero ajuda-la...

- Um demônio...A garota...Está lá.

- O que?

- Ela disse pra eu fugir, ele é forte, pode mata-la.

- Certo, corra ate em casa, não pare nem fale com ninguém no caminho, entendeu, ninguém...Só pare quando estiver em segurança, em casa, ouviu?

- Sim – falou a garota apavorada com lagrimas escorrendo por toda a face – e a garota?

- Eu vou atrás dela, ajuda-la.

A jovem loira saiu correndo, não pararia, não falaria com ninguém aquilo lhe dependia a vida. Angel começou a correr de onde a jovem viera, quem era a garota? Uma vampira brigando com o outro por algum motivo fútil, uma garota indefesa metida à heroína ou mais uma caçadora que despertara?

Assim que se aproximou do local, surpreendeu-se, não era nenhuma das suas escolhas, era uma caçadora sim, mas não era novata no assunto, era uma expert, e ele sabia muito bem disso.

Sentiu sentimentos a muito guardados no fundo de sua alma, sentiu novamente o grande amor pela caçadora brotar, um amor que nunca fora esquecido, apenas guardado.

Buffy lutava ferozmente contra o vampiro, não podia demorar, seu pai logo viria atrás dela, Dawn não o seguraria por muito tempo. Quando estava pronta para cravar a estaca no vampiro viu que ele virara pó. Confusa olhou para a pessoa que lhe ajudara, e surpreendeu-se em ver Angel, ao mesmo tempo em que sentira seu coração disparar.

--

- Não ficarei aqui esperando Dawn, sua irmã pode estar me perigo. – Falava o pai da garota levantando-se e indo pelo caminho onde vira a filha percorrer.

- Espera!Eu também vou

- Negativo, precisa ficar aqui, pode ser perigoso e...

- Exatamente por isso eu vou! – falou a garota acompanhando a pai logo depois de fechar o carro, não queria correr o risco de que alguém roubasse.

Assim que chegaram num beco viram Buffy e um rapaz olhando-se, logo os dois viraram a cabeça para ver quem chegava. Dawn sorriu ao ver de quem se tratava o rapaz.

- Buffy, tudo bem? Esse rapaz está lhe incomodando ou lhe ameaçando? – falou o pai de Buffy preocupado.

- Angel! – gritou Dawn pulando nos braços do rapaz abraçando o amigo que há tanto tempo não via, surpreendendo a pai das jovens.

- Você o conhece? – perguntou confuso.

Dawn abraçava com alegria um sem jeito Angel, Buffy aproximou-se do pai, mantinha os braços cruzados.

- Pai, este é Angel, ele é um velho amigo nosso...Eu vim ver se o rapaz que quase atropelamos estava bem, não o encontrei, apenas encontrei Angel.

- Isso foi muito perigoso Buffy, poderia encontrar um ladrão, um assassino ou sabe o que.

- Eu estou bem...Bom, vamos Dawn?

- Certo. Tchau Angel.

Dawn afastou-se tentando levar o pai também para deixa-los a sós, mas o pai não se moveu, decidiu observar também.

- Tchau... Angel.

- Tchau... – falou, logo completou - e, parabéns.

- Parabéns? – perguntou um pouco confusa.

- Pelo casamento – falou num tom melancólico na voz e apontando para o anel de noivado na mão de Buffy

Como ele conseguira notar o anel? Aquilo era mal, não queria que Angel soubesse, pelo menos não assim, a verdade era que ate ela não pensara sobre seu casamento ao chegar em L.A, tantas coisas voltavam a sua mente que mal tivera tempo de pensar no assunto.

- Casamento? – exclamou o pai de Buffy surpreso, ela não lhe falara de casamento em seu ultimo telefonema.

- Já explicamos, vamos pai – falou Dawn inutilmente tentando levar seu pai.

Buffy respirou fundo, olhando diretamente nos olhos do ex-namorado.

- Obrigada.

Buffy começou a caminhar, sem olhar para trás, passando pelo pai e a irmã e indo em direção do carro.

--

- Que historia é essa de casamento? Por que não me disse?

- Eu queria falar pessoalmente – disse Buffy irritada entrando em casa, seu olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas e por isso não encarava ninguém, em sua mente latejava seu encontro com Angel, em sua mente latejava seu momentos com Angel, os bons e ruins.

- Então fale...Quem é? O que faz? Como se conheceram?

- Que tal amanha...Estou cansada.

- Eu quero falar agora, tenho esse direito, sou seu pai.

- Mas nunca está presente! – gritou virando-se para ele e Dawn.

Os dois espantaram-se com o olhar de Buffy, as lagrimas já haviam saído de seu olhos, um olhar indecifrável estava em seu rosto. Seu pai estremeceu, já nem lembrava a ultima vez que vira sua filha chorar. Dawn soltou um suspiro, sabia como Angel mexia com as emoções da irmã.

- Pai, já é tarde e estamos cansadas, que tal falarmos disso amanha? - falou pro pai, enquanto Buffy virava-se e limpava as lagrimas do rosto.

- Certo. – concordou o pai.

- Onde vamos ficar?

- No quarto que era de vocês – falou.

Buffy começou a subir as escadas, sabia que sempre dormira sozinha naquele quarto, Dawn também, mas ambas lembravam-se perfeitamente de dormirem no mesmo quarto na casa do pai, afinal, os monges haviam lhe colocado essas lembranças, não é?

Buffy vestiu-se e deitou na cama, tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu, no final, Angel estava vivo, e continuava o mesmo.

--

Eram duas da manha quando Angel entrou em seu apartamento, Spike levantou rápido, pois acabava de acordar. Olhou sonolento para o odiado companheiro e espantou-se por ele já está em casa.

- O que ouve? Por que já está aqui...Pensei que ficaria ate as 4, 4:30.

- Aconteceu uma coisa.

- Que coisa? – falou levantando-se.

- Encontrei alguém.

- Quem?

- Buffy... – falou calmo virando-se para Spike.

- Buffy? Ela está na cidade?

- É, e aparentemente não sabe que você está vivo...

- Então por incrível que pareça, Andrew fechou a boca.

- É.

- Preciso vê-la, saber como ela está...talvez ate dizer que estou vivo e...

- Ela vai casar Spike.

Spike parou de andar, está de frente pra porta, virou-se para Angel confuso.

- O que?

- Ela vai casar, está com o anel de noivado, venho falar com o pai e confirmou quando falei.

- Vai se casar com quem?

- Eu não sei Spike.

- Eu tenho que falar com ela, ela pode estar fazendo uma grande burrada e...

- Spike! Ela vai casar, está feliz...Está seguindo a vida. Não foi isso que decidimos que iríamos deixa-la fazer?

Spike abaixou a cabeça, Angel estava certo, haviam decidido...era o melhor pra ela...Ela estava feliz, seria normal, se casaria como qualquer mulher sonhara. Uma grande dor invadiu seu peito, lagrimas tentavam brotar, no fundo de sua alma estava triste, pois agora era oficial, ele a perdera, para sempre.

--

Era dia, ensolarado e bonito, Buffy, Dawn e seu pai tomavam café da manhã.

- Então...Quem é ele? Seu noivo? – perguntou quebrando o silencio.

- O nome dele é Brian, é filho de americanos, mas sempre viveu na Itália.

- Itália...E o casamento?

- Vai ser daqui a duas semanas.

- Já?

- Viemos avisa-lo...E convida-lo.

- Certo...E o que esse tal de Brian faz?

- Bom, ele...Ele tem uma loja...Onde Giles é sócio...

- Giles? O bibliotecário da sua escola do colegial?

- É...eu e Giles somos grandes amigos...ele mudou-se da Inglaterra pra Itália ano passado, disse que não agüentava mais o conselho.

- Conselho?

- Era onde ele trabalhava...eu trabalhava para eles antes, mas desistir e comecei a trabalhar sozinha...

- O que é esse conselho?

- Ah...Eu não sei explicar, mas não vamos falar do meu trabalho, né?

- É, está certa. E Angel?

Buffy olhou pro pai espantada, por que ele queria saber sobre Angel?

- O que tem ele?

- Vai convida-lo pro casamento? Ele já sabe, seria indelicadeza e...

- Acho melhor não – falou

- Como não? Disse que são velhos amigos.

- É. E para continuarmos amigos é melhor que ele não vá.

- Como assim?

- Como assim que eu não quero falar sobre isso. Está bem? Não vamos falar de Angel. Então, você vai ao casamento?

- É claro.

- Quando poderá parti...Iremos junto com você.

- Daqui a uma semana, eu acho.

- Uma semana? Buffy, não é muito tempo...Você sabe, as garotas.

- Will está com ela Dawn, e temos Faith, ele é útil apesar de irresponsável.

Dawn abaixou a cabeça continuando a comer. Buffy levantou-se, pegou uma bolsa em cima do sofá.

- A onde vai? – perguntou seu pai

Buffy abriu a porta de frente, e olhou para o pai sorrindo.

- Visitar um amigo.

Buffy virou-se para sair, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção fazendo-a parar em frente a porta e olhar para o que estava na frente de sua casa. Dawn levantou-se e foi ate a porta acompanhada pelo seu pai, e olhou espantada para o que estava na frente de casa, seu pai não viu nada que espantasse as duas garotas e ficou esperando uma explicação.

- Você Acha que é um deles? – perguntou Dawn a Buffy olhando o carro estacionado na frente da casa com os vidros todos pintados de preto.

- Não acho...Tenho certeza.

O carro deu a marcha, correndo pelas ruas, quando notara que o observavam. Buffy e Dawn entraram em casa, estavam exaltadas, percebera o pai, o que estaria acontecendo?

- Quem você acha que é? – perguntou Dawn enquanto ajeitava os cabelos tentando de acalmar.

- Eu não sei... não sei. – parou pensando um pouco – talvez Angel.

- Angel não faria isso e você sabe.

- Tem razão.

- Opa, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o pai de Buffy curioso com o nome de Angel ter entrado na historia, mas ainda não entendendo bem o que acontecia.

- Não é nada...

- O carro não tinha placa – comentou Dawn baixinho

- É. – parou pensando no que fazer, o que estaria acontecendo? De quem era o carro?Conhecia o dono? – eu vou sair.

- Como assim? – perguntou o pai de Buffy

- Dawn me ligue se o carro tornar a aparecer, está bem? – falou nem sequer dando atenção ao pai

- Está bem...O que faço ate lá?

- Não sei...Ligue pro pessoal, diga que estamos bem.

- Ta bom – falou casual subindo as escadas.

Buffy saiu pela porta, seu pai sentou no sofá, não lembrava que era tão difícil de entender as filhas.

--

Buffy olhou pelo local, era um edifício velho, os apartamentos deveriam ser pequenos, pensou, olhou pelo lugar e pode ver a entrada do estacionamento, usou sua força para poder entrar, sorte não ter nenhum vigia ou policial por perto. Entrou e a primeira coisa que observou foi o carro que estava em sua casa pela manha.

Começou a subir as escadas ali perto, sabia onde encontraria o dono daquele carro, já sabia de quem era.

Quando chegou no numero certo, bateu na porta.

- Já vai – falou uma voz conhecida de dentro do apartamento

Assim que a porta abriu, soltou um sorriso pro vampiro a sua frente.

- Que coisa feia seu Angel, me espionando – falou sarcástica pro vampiro.

- Buffy? – Angel deixou escapar de seus lábios – o que faz aqui?

- Encontrei seu endereço com um informante conhecido, queria falar com você sobre o vampiro que estava me espionando hoje de manhã, mas quando cheguei vi o seu carro, então...

- Ah...Isso. – Angel revirou os olhos.

- Angel, quem é na porta... – Spike acabava de chegar à porta.

Buffy entreabriu a boca surpresa, o que Spike fazia ali? Vivo! Não conseguiu emitir som, apenas sentiu que lagrimas saiam de seu olhos, seu coração batia rápido, era Spike, ele estava vivo, ele que lhe ajudara tanto, ele que lhe ensinara tanto, ele que fizera tão feliz e tão triste tantas vezes. Ele que a usou e deixou que ela o usasse, ele que morrera por ela, está vivo. Tantas lembranças, tantos sentimentos, tantas lagrimas, tudo voltava a toda de uma vez, o que estava acontecendo?

- Spike?

Não saia o que estava acontecendo, as lagrimas saiam de seu olhos sem que ela quisesse, afastou-se indo para o outro lado do corredor, a mão no rosto tentava paras as lagrimas e os soluços. Voltou a olhar o vampiro.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou confusa.

- Buffy, entre, nós iremos explicar. – disse Angel dando passagem para Buffy entrar, assim ela o fez.

--

- Certo Will...Claro...Está bem. Um beijo pra você...Certo, vou mandar um pra Buffy...Mande um beijo pra todos.

Dawn desligou o telefone, sentou-se no sofá cansada, onde Buffy estaria uma hora dessas? Para onde tinha ido?

- Dawn, para onde foi sua irmã? – perguntou seu pai entrando na sala

- Eu não sei...Desculpe – falou sorrindo, era difícil guardar segredo do pai.

- Sobre...sobre o que falavam mais cedo? Pareciam nervosas...

- Não é nada pai...nada que precise se preocupar. – falou sorrindo e subindo as escadas, se ficasse no quarto não precisaria responder perguntas.

Entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama, suspirou profundamente, onde estaria Buffy uma hora dessas?

--

Não conseguia assimilar tudo o que ouvia. Olhava atenta os dois rapazes a sua frente lhe contando sobre os últimos anos, mas tudo era muito confuso, tudo era muito estranho. Não conseguia entender por que Spike não lhe procurou, afinal, ela merecia saber que ele estava vivo, depois de tudo que passaram. Ou será que tudo não passou de uma ilusão? Não tinha pra ele todo o valor que tivera pra ela?

Não, era exatamente por ter tanto valor que ele fizera aquilo, que escondera...Fora para o bem de todos, agora não adiantava mais, agora ela estava noiva, iria se casar, iria ser feliz e ele não mais fazia parte de sua vida.

Deixou que uma lagrima lhe manchasse a face, toda sua historia com Spike, toda a paixão, tudo estava acabado agora, era o fim, eles agora não pertenciam um ao outro.

--

Buffy abriu a porta de casa, já era noite quando chegou, após sair do apartamento de Angel tinha ficado tão confusa que decidira andar, sentir o vento, as horas passarem, pensando sobre sua vida. Tocou delicadamente a cabeça que latejava, respirou fundo, estava tão cansada.

- Buffy...Ai, que bom que chegou – falou Dawn descendo as escadas junto com seu pai.

- E ai? – perguntou preocupada – me assustei, você tava demorando...

- Desculpe. – falou com a voz rouca de choro

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Dawn vendo o quanto à irmã estava nervosa.

- Eu encontrei o cara do carro. – falou tentando dse acalmar e pensando num jeito de contar tudo para a irmã.

- E quem era? Você... – Dawn olhou para o pai, sabia que não podia perguntar se ela havia matado o vampiro – o que você fez?

- Nada.

- Nada? Como assim?

Buffy respirou fundo e olhou para Dawn, a irmã então notou que Buffy andara chorando.

- Era Spike.

- Spike?

Dawn estava confusa, sua cabeça parecia rodar, Spike? Mas ele havia morrido. Do que Buffy estava falando?

- Spike está vivo Dawn.

- Mas como? Nós vimos...Você ele sobreviveu?

- Eu não sei – falou Buffy olhando para o pai. – não sei ao certo.

- De quem estão falando? – perguntou o pai de Buffy chegando perto das duas garotas – Quem é Spike?

Buffy olhou ara o pai, o que dizer?

- Spike... – começou – ele é...Um amigo...Pensamos que ele tinha morrido.

- Por que pensaram isso?

- Você lembra do terremoto que destruiu a cidade onde eu e Dawn morávamos?

- Sim, eu lembro, o que é que tem?

- Ele tava lá...Ele tava na cidade, a cidade foi destruída e ele tava lá.

- Ele pode ter fugido a tempo, ninguém ficaria numa cidade no meio de um terremoto...

- Ele ficou – falou Buffy, lagrimas inundava seus olhos.

- Por que ficaria?

- Era seu destino.

--

Angel não agüentava mais, estava inquieto, desde que Buffy saiu daquele local, tudo ficara remoto, sem vida, sem sentido. Ate Spike não falara nada desde que ela fora embora, ficara apenas parado, olhando para o nada e bebendo.

A verdade era que nem ele estava muito a fim de melhorar o astral do local, ficava parado, sentindo o doce perfume dela que ainda permanecia no local.

- Vou sair – falou por fim pegando seu casaco e saindo do local, não agüentava mais fica sentindo o perfume dela sem ter ela. Era uma tortura.

--

Buffy permanecia deitada, na cama ao lado sua irmã dormia, mas ela não conseguia, não depois de todas as emoções nos ultimo dias. Respirou fundo, olhando para o escuro em seu quarto.

- Spike... – sussurrou ao fechar os olhos.

--

Spike não conseguia deixar de pensar naqueles olhos, naqueles belos olhos verdes lhe olhando com tristeza, com magoas. E as lagrimas que fez aqueles olhos derramarem, jurara a si mesmo que nunca mais a faria chorar, mas não conseguira cumprir. Sua alma estava dolorida, como o destino pode separa-los assim? Será que não mereciam se amar? Será que realmente se amaram? Aquilo que tivera com Buffy não poderia ter sido apenas uma ilusão, ele a amara, e ela também, sabia disso, sentia disso.

Mas então, o que acontecera?

--

A garota saltou da janela do segundo andar direto para o chão. Há quanto tempo não fazia isso? Sair escondida de casa para caça? Desde antes de sua mãe descobrir sobre seu chamado. Quando anos, 10, 11? Quanto tempo fazia...

Colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, começou então a caminhar, para esquecer tudo o melhor que tinha a fazer era trabalhar.

--

O Vampiro mostrou seus dentes, e a atacou, mas ela foi mais rápida, desviando do ataque e jogando-o contra o chão, montou em cima do vampiro e sorriu. Logo o vampiro virara pó.

Buffy sentou-se no chão, olhando para o céu, há quanto tempo não fazia isso? Respirou fundo o gélido ar da noite, sentiu seus músculos relaxarem.

- Está me seguindo? – falou calma a Angel que permanecia parado ao lado de uma arvore.

- Na verdade não... Vim falar com um dos meus informantes que mora aqui perto.

Buffy virou-se para Angel, ele está lindo, com sempre, com da primeira vez que o vira, pouca coisa tinha mudado. Levantou-se e sentou-se num banco ali perto, Angel aproximou-se e sentou-se do seu lado. Um prolongado silencio permaneceu no parque onde se encontravam.

- Você gosta dele? – perguntou Angel quebrando o silencio.

- Quem?

- Seu noivo. – falou olhando a jovem ternamente.

Buffy respirou fundo, olhou bem nos fundos dos olhos de Angel, via uma paz, uma serenidade que só encontrava naqueles olhos escuros. Voltou a olhar a rua à frente.

- Gosto.

- Ele te faz feliz? – perguntou Angel, também olhava para frente.

- Sim, muito.

--

- Certo Will...Você decide, concordo com o que decidir, voltaremos em uma semana. Certo, não se esqueça de estar bem bonita, é minha madrinha, lembra? Diga a Brian que mandei um beijo pra ele... e diga pra Giles segurar as pontas por enquanto, logo estarei ai para dar um jeito em Faith. Um beijo, tchau.

Buffy desligou o telefone, respirou fundo e sentou-se. Ficou pensando no dia anterior, Spike, descobriu que ele estava vivo, Angel, perguntando sobre Brian. Tudo estava tão confuso, não tinha idéia que sua visita a L.A seria tão tumultuada.

- Buffy, eu vou sair, certo? – falou Dawn chegando ate a irmã.

- Pode ir – falou Buffy tentando sorrir.

- Volto antes de anoitecer...Tchau.

Dawn saiu da casa, Buffy levantou-se e foi para o quarto, o pai das meninas permaneceu parado, na porta da sala, pensando o quanto à vida de suas filhas estava distante da dele.

--

O som de batidas na porta despertou Spike que dormia na sala. Levantou-se, ainda cambaleando, e abriu a porta, após alguns segundos pode acostumar a visão e enxergar Dawn na porta.

- Oi Spike. – falou a jovem.

--

A ruiva caminhava pela loja a procura do ingrediente certo. Onde estaria, há poucos dias tinha visto um frasco. Foi na ultima instante que achou o pequeno pó roxo que precisava. Sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma, era aquilo que precisava para seu feitiço.

- Achou Will? – perguntou um rapaz, de uns 30 anos.

- Já Brian, coloca na minha conta, certo?

- Pra que é isso? – perguntou curioso.

- É um feitiço que traz boa sorte, é pro seu casamento com Buffy.

- É perigoso? Sabe que Buffy não quer que faça feitiços perigosos, por causa da...

- Bad Willow, eu sei...Mas já faz anos que consigo controlar... Meu, bom... Outro lado... E o feitiço é bem simples.

- Certo, vou acreditar em você – falou dando um lindo sorriso.

Willow foi ate o balcão, pegou uma sacola e colocou tudo que iria precisar para o feitiço.

- Tchau Brian.

- Tchau Will.

A ruiva saiu, caminhando com sacola pelas ruas da Itália.

--

Spike olhava confuso para Dawn, o que fazia ali? Os dois estavam sentados, um na frente do outro, foi então que Spike percebeu o quanto Dawn havia mudado, não era mais aquele garota de 17 anos que tinha que lidar com seus problemas e conviver entre batalhas. Era uma mulher, uma adulta, forte, decidida, extraordinária.

- Por que não nos disse nada?

- Eu não sei... Acho que estava com medo.

Dawn o olhou confusa. Medo não era uma palavra que ela via em Spike, foi então que percebeu, que em todos aqueles anos, ela nunca havia notado, mas assim como ela, ele tinha medo. E não era apenas ele, Buffy e Will, ate Xander com suas piadas...Todos tinham medo, medo daquela vida que tinham, das batalhas que enfrentavam, medo da morte e dos demônios, eles tinham medo. Tinham medo da vida.

--

Buffy pegou o casaco, era todo preto, de couro. Vestiu-o, pegou suas armas e escondeu em suas vestes. Iria caça, talvez fosse atrás das caça vampiros que viviam em Los Angeles, se não estivesse enganada, Rona morava em L.A a dois anos. Não a vira mais depois que terminara o treinamento como Caça vampiros.

Começou a descer as escadas, a ponto de ver Dawn entrando, e seu pai colocando a mesa para jantarem.

- Dawn chegou bem na hora e...Vai sair Buffy?

- É pai...Tenho que ir fazer umas coisas e...Vou também visitar uma amiga.

- Mas...

Buffy saiu.

--

Angel olhava pela janela, havia começado a chover. Por algum motivo não conseguia tirar Buffy da cabeça, passara o dia assim, andando de lado em lado, pensando nela, não apenas na noite anterior, como também em tudo que viveram. Desde o dia em que a vira pela primeira vez, saindo da escola, desde quando se falaram pela primeira vez, perto do Bronze, desde o primeiro beijo, quando começaram a namorar, quando sentiu o corpo dela pela primeira vez.

Logo as lembranças do dia que não acontecera, as lembranças que fizera ela esquecer, as lembranças de quando, por 24 horas, ele virara um humano.

Angel levantou-se, precisava achar algo para fazer, precisava lutar.

--

O pai de Buffy não acreditava naquilo, como ela podia sair assim, sem dar explicações, logo correu para fora de casa, estavam na casa dele, ela tinha que pelo menos ter respeito, afinal, ele era seu pai.

Saiu correndo, mas não a viu pela rua, não deveria estar muito longe, começou a correr pelas ruas, estaria ficando doido?

--

Buffy andava pela rua, o vento soprava forte, e estava à procura de algum demônio. Sorriu, engraçado, há anos que não saia a procura de demônios, eles apenas apareciam e ela tinha que enfrenta-los, agora, era a terceira noite que ia fazer ronda, Los Angeles realmente mexia com ela.

- O que uma garota tão linda faz sozinha num lugar como esse – falou uma voz atrás dela, Buffy virou-se e sorriu.

- Oi Spike.

- Como vai Buffy?

- Bem...

Spike aproximou-se da garota.

- Então sem ressentimentos...Por eu ter guardado segredo?

- Entendo seus motivos.

Buffy olhou atrás de Spike, vendo então um vampiro, pronto para ataca-los.

- Abaixa!

No segundo seguinte Spike abaixou-se, Buffy chutou o vampiro, Spike o prendeu e o jogou em direção de Buffy que cravou a estaca no coração do vampiro fazendo-o explodir em cinzas.

--

Aquilo lhe parecia extremamente irreal. Como uma pessoa podia explodir em cinzas? E desde quando Buffy podia fazer isso. O pai de Buffy não entendia a situação, apenas vira a filha conversar com um rapaz, e quando ia se aproximar, de não se sabe onde apareceu um homem, que ela logo tratou de atacar, e quando o homem com que ela conversava imobilizou e empurrou o rapaz para sua direção, ela o acertara com não se sabe o que no coração fazendo-o virar pó.

Buffy virou-se vendo então seu pai, parado olhando-a confuso e com medo. Ele havia visto, ela sabia.

--

Os dois entraram na casa, a cabeça de Buffy rodava, a de seu pai também , assim que chegaram Dawn apareceu, Buffy suspirou e a olhou.

- Ele me viu.

- O que? Não.

- Espera ai, ela sabe...Sobre...Isso! E melhor, o que está acontecendo? Por que não me explica?

- Eu vou explicar...Mas acho melhor você se sentar e...

- Alo! – gritou Spike da porta –Será que alguém poderia...

- Ai, desculpa – disse Buffy – pode entrar Spike.

- Obrigado – falou entrando.

- Alguém poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntou o pai de Buffy.

Buffy sentou-se, Dawn fez o mesmo, Spike escorou-se na escada.

- Eu sou uma caça vampiros.

--

Bom, mas uma fanfic...

Essa é uma linda fanfic que fiz e que vaidar um ponto final na historia Buffy/Angel/Spike. Quem ela escolhera? O seu primeiro amor, na qual nunca pode ficar junto, mas que nunca esqueceu e que sempre vai estar em seu coração... Ou Spike o vampiro por quem se apaixonou e que perdeu sem realmente saber o que sentia, mas que sabe estar emseu coração e que lhe ajudousempre, mesmo sem seu agrado. Ou será que o melhor é viver uma vida normal, com seu noivo Brian?

Isso, vcs logo vão saber...

DarlaD


	2. 2 parte

Parte 2º

A garota levantou-se, sua pele toda estava machucada, seus olhos azuis eram frios, sem sentimentos, seus cabelos azuis estavam molhados pela chuva que cai, ela não gostava daquilo, odiava quando alguém lhe contrariara.  
- Não deveria ter ajudado o vampiro Illyria. – disse o rapaz – Agora os sócios estão atrás de você.  
- Por que atrás de mim? Foi Angel que acabou com a impressa deles.  
- Você o ajudou.  
- Não tenho relações com Angel, e acho que os sócios estão brigando com o que não podem agüentar. Essa luta não é minha...Mas...Você, não sei como, conseguiu me machucar, pior, me tocar... É um ser desprezível demais para continuar vivo.

Em menos de um minuto, Illyria andava pelas ruas, suas roupas manchadas de sangue, deixando no beco um cadáver.

---

Xander curvou-se na cadeira, olhou para a ruiva a sua frente e sorriu. A amiga estava bem apesar de tudo. A garota retribuiu o sorriso.  
- Não entendo por que não pode dar um presente normal.  
- Não teria graça – falou Will divertida – E alem do mais, Buffy não tem muita sorte com relacionamentos, um pouco a mais de sorte não vai fazer mal.  
- É, mas acho que ela já teve a sorte de se apaixonar por um cara que tem menos de um século de idade.

Willow riu, Xander bebeu o suco a sua frente.  
- Quer ajuda no feitiço?  
- Adoraria – respondeu Will ainda mais sorridente.

---

Buffy permanecia olhando a chuva na varanda. Lembrou-se do dia em que descobrira que era a caça vampiros, ficara sentada naquele mesmo local, olhando a chuva, tentando ajeitar sua mente. Abraçou-se ainda mais tentando se aquecer, foi nesse momento que um casaco de couro cobriu-lhe, virou-se para o lado a ponto de ver Spike sorrindo-lhe.  
- Seu pai levou numa boa – falou acendendo um cigarro.  
- É. – falou voltando a olhar as estrelas – Não acredito que voltou a fumar.  
- Já estou morto mesmo – falou sorrindo  
- É, mas essa fumaça mortífera vai acabar me matando.  
- Will te revive.

Quando Buffy virou-se para fitá-lo teve tempo apenas de vê-lo andar pelas ruas, indo embora.

---

Angel andava pelas ruas, a fria brisa da noite tocava-lhe o rosto branco. Foi enquanto caminhava que sentiu aquele cheiro, um cheiro que nunca iria esquecer e que sempre fazia sua boca umedecer.  
Caminhou pela rua ate chegar a um beco onde viu o corpo de um homem, olhos cheios de medo, pele extremamente branca, manchas de sangue por toda a roupa e ferido em todo o corpo. Pode ver que estava morto, olhou pro céu, a chuva cai, fazendo o sangue no chão escorrer. Quem teria feito isso?  
Foi ao olhando-o uma segunda vez que percebeu conhecer o cadáver.

---

- Bom dia – disse Dawn sentando-se a mesa pela manhã.

Buffy sorriu para a garota, já seu pai continuou entretido com seus pensamentos, deveria ainda tentar entender a vida de Buffy nos últimos anos.  
- Buffy... – começou a falar o pai da garota – eu queria lhe dizer que... Poderemos viajar em cerca da dois dias.  
- Já? – perguntou a loira espantada  
- É. Viajamos na sexta, está bem?  
- Claro... – falou sorrindo

Buffy voltou a comer surpreendendo-se com a vontade de ficar em L.A e a falta de excitação em ver seu noivo.

---

Angel e Spike permaneciam sentados, olhando vários papeis espalhados na mesa. Estavam preocupados com tudo.  
- Tem certeza que era ele? – perguntou Spike escorando as costas no sofá.  
- Absoluta.  
- Pensei que estivesse morto.  
- Eu também, mas pelo jeito não está, e pelos cartões espalhados pelo chão, ele está com a nova W&H.  
- "timo, teremos que lutar com essa empresa de novo...Quem vai morrer dessa vez? – perguntou irônico.  
- Não brinque com isso.  
- Não estou brincando. – Falou Spike serio – da primeira vez que lutamos com a firma Fred e Wes morreram. Da ultima vez, há dois anos, quando a firma voltou, Gunn e Lorne. Quem vai ser agora? Illyria? Eu? Você? Quem sabe Connor...  
- Connor não vai se meter nessa luta.  
- É...Desde a ultima batalha você se afastou dele.  
- É para o bem dele – disse Angel voltando a olhar os papeis. - Ninguém vai morrer.  
- Você não controla isso Angel. Alguém pode morrer...Provavelmente alguém vai morrer nessa batalha...E temo que seja Buffy ou Dawn.

Angel olhou para Spike, que agora estava de pé.  
- Como assim?  
- Elas estão na cidade, a firma já deve saber disso...Tenho medo que usem elas, as capturem, para tentarem nos atingir.  
- Não deixarei que isso aconteça – falou Angel se levantando  
- Assim como impediu que Fred morresse?

---

O sol já havia se escondido, e agora o céu estava manchado de estrelas, Illyria caminhava pelo cemitério, com aquele belo céu sobre sua cabeça, parou em frente a uma tumba, olhou atentamente para o nome escrito lá.

---

Buffy terminava de tomar seu jantar. Logo então levantou-se, Dawn e seu pai continuaram a jantar, não se importando muito com a ausência da garota.  
Foi ate sua bolsa em cima do sofá, onde ia pegar o celular para ligar para Brian, há dias não falava com o rapaz. Foi nesse momento que sua agenda caiu, Buffy pegou-a, e então se lembrou que dia era aquele.  
Quando o pai da garota percebeu, ela e Dawn subiam as escadas e em menos de cinco minutou desciam com roupas de sair. Olhou curioso Dawn pegar a bolsa, mas antes que as duas saíssem de casa levantou-se.  
- A aonde vão?  
- Ah... – balbuciou Dawn.  
- Vamos sair – respondeu Buffy – voltamos mais tarde.  
- Vai caçar? – perguntou tentando se acostumar com a idéia que Buffy fazia isso.  
- Não pai – falou Buffy calma – não vou. Eu e Dawn vamos visitar um amigo.

Logo as duas garotas saíram da casa.

---

Illyria percebeu quando Angel e Spike chegaram ao local. Não se virou para eles, continuou apenas a fitar o tumulo de Wesley.  
- Sabia que viriam – falou calma  
- Sabíamos que estaria aqui – retrucou Angel.  
- Quanto tempo faz? Cinco anos?  
- É, creio que sim – disse Angel ajoelhando-se em frente ao tumulo e colocando uma rosa no local. – Ola amigo, como vai?

Illyria olhou para Angel quando este levantou-se.  
- Não vou me meter nessa luta.  
- Já se meteu Illyria, desde o momento que matou Fred.  
- Essa luta não é minha, não tenho que me envolver.  
- Eu preciso de você!

Illyria desviou o olhar, olhou para tumba de Wesley e voltou a fitar Angel.  
- Por que continua lutando? – perguntou calma – Você já perdeu tudo por lutar nessa batalha, perdeu seus amigos, teve que abrir mão de seu filho, das únicas mulheres que amou...Da felicidade. Por que ainda luta?  
- Por que é certo...

---

- Obrigada moça – falou Dawn sorrindo enquanto pegava o buquê de rosas brancas.

A morena aproximou-se da irmã, que permanecia olhando pra rua, pensando. Observou o cabelo da irmã balançar com o vento e ela escorada olhar pra rua, sabia que pensava em algo, mas em que?  
- Vamos Buffy? – perguntou tirando a irmã de sua linha de pensamentos.  
- Certo – disse a loira olhando para a irmã – vamos Dawn.

Buffy pegou delicadamente o buquê de rosas e as duas começaram a caminhar pelas ruas quase desertas da cidade.

---

Angel olhou para Illyria, está agora permanecia ajoelhada em frente à tumba. Spike já se encontrava impaciente, ela estava sendo muito teimosa, mas mesmo assim ficou quieto, não queria piorar as coisas.  
- Ele morreu por isso. – disse Angel  
- Eu sei...E foi tudo em vão, não foi...A impressa voltou, mais morreram, e agora ela voltou novamente...Por que se dar o trabalho?  
- Por que não foi em vão. A impressa ta mais fraca, o mal está mais fraco, o mundo ta melhor que antes Illyria...As mortes de Wesley, Fred e os outros só vão ser em vão se não continuarmos a lutar, se deixarmos eles vencerem. Vai deixar a morte de Wesley ter sido em vão?

Illyria olhou no fundo dos olhos de Angel.  
- O que quer que eu faça?

---

Willow ajoelhou-se no chão, estendeu o pano violeta e pegou os ingredientes, colocando todos ali perto, quando Xander chegasse começariam o feitiço.  
Estavam na casa de Buffy e esperava que nada desse errado, não queria destruir a casa da amiga. Willow levantou-se e foi ate o quarto de Buffy, ela teria uma vela branca? Tinha esquecido de comprar.  
Quando entrou no quarto da amiga, parou no mural e ficou vendo as fotos. Uma dela, Buffy e Cordy juntas...Pobre Cordy, morrera a 5 anos. Outra foto, ela, Buffy e Xander. Lembrava-se do dia daquela foto, eles ainda estavam no colegial.  
Na seguinte Oz também aparecia... De repente uma saudade do Lobisomem. Sorriu lembrando-se do colegial. Uma delas na faculdade, Tara estava nessa. Outras três, uma antes do quase-casamento de Aya, outra com todos, incluindo Giles e Dawn, na antiga Magic Box. Outra, essa tinha as caça vampiros novas, aquela tiraram logo que chegaram na Europa.  
Decidiu parar de olhar fotos e procurar a vela. Abriu uma gaveta, nada. Outras três, também não, decidiu procurar na gaveta da cabeceira, foi quando achou uma caixa. Abriu-a.  
Surpreendeu-se ao ver foto e lembranças dos ex-namorados de Buffy, tinha o colar que Angel havia dado a ela a mais ou menos 10 anos, um lindo colar com uma cruz de prata. Também tinha o isqueiro de Spike. Uma foto dela com Riley. Um livro, uma carta, um desenho, varias fotos, principalmente de Angel e Riley.  
Pegou uma das fotos de Buffy com Angel. Sinceramente, sempre torcera pelos dois, na verdade, sempre preferiu Angel, apesar de tudo. Sempre que via Angel podia notar o amor que ele tinha por Buffy, era algo intenso e bonito. Era um amor verdadeiro. Mas infelizmente, por mais que torcesse, o destino separou os dois. Às vezes, algumas historias de amor, acabam sem um final feliz.  
- Will, cheguei. – ouviu a voz de Xander.  
- Já vou – gritou – fechou a caixa e foi ate o encontro do amigo.

---

- Por que não chama a caça vampiros? – perguntou Illyria – sei que conhece ela, e que ela está na cidade, seria uma grande ajuda e...  
- Não vamos envolve-la nisso – disse Angel apenas.  
- Por que não? – tentou contestar Illyria.  
- Essa batalha não é dela – falou Spike desta vez – não vamos envolve-la.  
- Ela seria de grande ajuda. Temos que ter o máximo de ajuda possível e...  
- Olhe! – disse Angel – Buffy não vai participar dessa luta, está ouvindo? Ela é muito importante pra mim e não vou aceitar que ela entre nessa luta podendo morrer. Já perdi muita gente que amo, não vou perder mais uma, portanto, nem Buffy, nem Connor entraram nessa batalha, será apenas nós três. Buffy nem devera saber que essa luta existe, daqui alguns dias ela vai casar e não quero que perca a oportunidade de ser feliz para participar de uma batalha que não é dela.  
- Angel... – chamou Spike  
- O que é? – perguntou Angel virando-se para o vampiro  
- Buffy...  
- O que tem ela?  
- Ela está aqui – falou olhando por trás de Angel.

Angel virou-se aponto de ver Buffy, com um buquê branco nas mãos, olha-lo.

---

Era como se um carrossel de sentimentos a envolvesse. Uma batalha? Do que se tratava? Por que ele não queria que ela participasse? Buffy sentiu seu coração pesar, tinha medo, o que poderia acontecer nessa batalha?  
Em passos lentos aproximou-se, os olhos cheios de água, mas nenhuma lagrima tinha coragem de escorrer. Dawn permaneceu parada, sem saber o que fazer. A caça vampiros ajoelhou-se em frente ao tumulo de Wesley, sentiu que agora, mais lagrimas formavam-se em seus olhos, era a primeira vez que via o tumulo de Wesley, apesar de sempre fazerem algumas homenagem a ele, normalmente iam a Inglaterra. Sentiu que lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, lembrou-se da primeira vez que o vira, na biblioteca de sua escola, com aquele jeito almofadinha.  
- Oi Wesley...

Secou algumas lagrimas, lembrou-se de quando Giles lhe dissera que Angel queria achar Willow para reviver Fred, olhou para a garota em pé, de cabelos e olhos azuis, era Illyria, era ela que Angel queria que destruíssem para salvar Fred, e ela não ajudara, por medo, não salvara a pessoa que Wesley amava.  
- Perdoe-me amigo... Não estive com você quando precisou. Fui medrosa... Usei a lógica e não o coração, acabei contradizendo o que um dia tentei te ensinar. Acho que você aprendeu melhor do que eu a usar o coração.

Buffy secou as lagrimas que teimavam a escorrer. Colocou o buquê de rosas em cima do tumulo. Perdera um valioso amigo por não estar presente, por ter medo, por usar a lógica em vez do coração, e nunca se perdoaria por isso.  
- Você e Fred estão juntos agora... E acho que Cordy também está com vocês. Espero que estejam no mesmo lugar onde fiquei quando morri, porque é um lugar lindo, e vocês merecem os seus lugares no paraíso.

Angel e os outros observaram Buffy chorar como eles nunca tinham visto e como nunca pensaram que pudessem ver. Angel abaixou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a, ela retribuiu o abraço e chorou pela perda dos amigos.

---

Angel estendeu-lhe um copo com água, Buffy pegou-o e ficou olhando a água por um tempo, antes de bebe-la. Illyria permanecia sentada numa cadeira, longe do grupo, ao seu lado estava Spike, que não parava de olhar para a caça vampiros. Observava atenta o apartamento de Angel, que mudara bastante desde a ultima vez que o vira, a mais de dois anos.  
Dawn, juntamente com Angel tentava acalmar a irmã. Nunca a vira tão abalada perante uma perda, e Wesley não era exatamente seu melhor amigo.  
Buffy já se acalmara e parara de chorar, pensava em tudo nos últimos anos, nos últimos dias, como poderia alguns dias mudarem tanto a sua vida?  
- Do que se trata essa batalha? – perguntou calma voltando a pensar com clareza.  
- Não é nada.

Buffy levantou a cabeça olhando Angel seriamente.  
- Não minta para mim.

Angel soltou um longo suspiro, seria melhor contar? Mas se contasse teria certeza que ela iria querer lutar, e não poderia permitir isso, ela não poderia participar da batalha. Olhou para Illyria e Spike, após algumas trocas de olhares decidiu falar.  
- Há cinco anos nós destruímos a W&H, como você já deve saber, foi quando Wes morreu. – ouve uma pequena pausa – Alguns anos depois a empresa conseguiu retornar, e ficou a caça de todos que tinham ajudado a destruir a empresa. Lorne foi o primeiro a morrer, outra batalha iniciou-se, eu, Spike, Illyria, Connor e Gunn lutamos contra a empresa novamente, conseguimos destruí-la, infelizmente, Gunn também morreu. Consegui convencer Connor a ir embora de L.A após a batalha. A alguns messes a empresa começou a retornar, ainda está fraca e eu, Spike e Illyria queremos aproveitar enquanto seu poder ainda é fraco.  
- Connor é...  
- Meu filho, com Darla.  
- A doce Darla – sorriu Buffy irônica.

Buffy colocou o rosto entre as mãos, tentando se acalmar do balde de informações que recebera.  
- Eu vou participar dessa batalha. – falou decidida  
- Não, não vai não. – falou Angel tão decidido quanto a garota.  
- Como não? É meu dever como caça vampiros lutar contra o mal e...  
- Essa luta não é sua, é minha.

Buffy levantou-se inconformada com a decisão de Angel.  
- Eu vou lutar.  
- Eu já disse que não vai Buffy.  
- Eu te abandonei nessa batalha duas vezes, não vou te abandonar de novo, não quero perder mais amigos...  
- Você não vai perder. São meus amigos, minha família, minha batalha.  
- Desde quando é tão egoísta.  
- Você não vai lutar.  
- Não pode me impedir.  
- Não só posso como vou.  
- Wesley era meu amigo também. Ele morreu por que eu fui teimosa e não quis ajuda-los, ele morreu por que fiquei pensando apenas no fato que você estava numa empresa maligna e que o colar que você me deu matou Spike. Perdi um valioso amigo por causa disso, e não quero perder ninguém numa batalha por não está presente.  
- Eu sei como você se sente, mas não posso deixar você lutar.  
- Não Angel, você não sabe, eu não estava presente, ele morreu por que eu não estava aqui.  
- Não Buffy, ele teria morrido do mesmo jeito, tem coisas que nem você pode impedir, eu sei como se sente, já me senti assim, já perdi pessoas muito importantes por não estar presente.  
- Não Angel, diferente de mim, você sempre está presente nas batalhas, sempre está do lado de quem ama, sempre esteve do meu lado.  
- Nem sempre. Não estava com você quando você morreu, e ate hoje não me perdôo por isso.

Buffy abaixou os olhos, lagrimas começavam a escorrer lentamente.  
- Eu não quero te perder – falou com a voz rouca pelas lagrimas – já te perdi tantas vezes, não suportaria perde-lo de novo.

Angel abraçou Buffy, sentindo seu corpo junto ao dela e as lagrimas preocupadas da garota encharcar sua roupa. Spike levantou-se bruscamente saindo do apartamento, não suportaria ficar mais um minuto ali, Dawn pensou em segui-lo, mas desistiu quando viu Illyria calmamente sair atrás do vampiro. Olhou para Buffy que chorava nos braços de Angel.  
- Eu não quero te perder... – repetia ela baixo entre as lagrimas e soluços.

Angel apenas acariciava os cabelos da jovem tentando acalma-la.  
- Eu também não – falou ele com lagrimas nos olhou, não poderia permitir que ela entrasse na luta, não poderia perde-la, não de novo.

---

Era mais de 3 da manha quando Dawn e Buffy caminhavam de volta para casa, a rua estava completamente deserta e o único barulho que se ouvia era o dos passos das garotas. Nenhuma das duas mencionava nada sobre aquela emocionante noite, ambas estavam imersas em seus próprios pensamentos.  
Foi quando cinco homens, todos vestidos de preto, apareceram do nada e cercaram as duas garotas que elas saíram de seus pensamentos. Vendo-se cercada, Buffy começou a lutar, Dawn, que já treinara bastante para poder sobreviver numa batalha começou a lutar também, não era nenhuma caça vampiros, mas chegava a dar trabalho aos homens de preto.  
Foi quando um empurrou Dawn e a imobilizou que Buffy perdeu e concentração e foi jogada no chão, estava pronta para voltar a luta quando um rapaz apareceu do nada e começou a lutar contra aqueles homens de preto. Matou com um golpe o que imobilizava Dawn e com outro golpe o que jogara Buffy no chão, logo os outros três atacou-o. Conseguiu matar mais um e os outros dois caíram no chão, quando estavam prontos para levantar e ataca-lo de novo, quando Buffy imobilizou um e jogou uma estaca no coração de outro, que apesar de não virar pó, pois não era um vampiro, morrera instantaneamente.  
- Mate-o – falou o rapaz que aparecera do nada.  
- Calma garoto – falou Buffy sorrindo, pois notara que o rapaz era alguns anos mais nova que ela – Quem te mandou? – perguntou para o homem de preto que ela imobilizara com o pé.  
- Pra ninguém...

Buffy jogou mais peso no pé, passando a causar dor na garganta do homem, onde Buffy prendia o rapaz.  
- É melhor você falar. Você é dá W&H?

O rapaz que ajudara Buffy surpreendeu-se com o fato da garota saber sobre a empresa e ainda mais por saber exatamente como tirar informações do rapaz, lembrava-lhe muito seu pai trabalhando.  
Buffy pressionou ainda mais a garganta do homem. Este gritou de dor.  
- Sou, sou – falou querendo parar com a dor.  
- Bom garoto. O que a impressa quer comigo?  
- Eu não sei.

Buffy pressionou com mais força.  
- Eu não sei, juro...Eles só disserem para pegar a caça vampiros, só sei que tem haver com Angel.

O rapaz que observava Buffy impressionou-se ao saber que ela era uma caça vampiros. Mas o que uma caça vampiros tinha haver com tudo aquilo? Por que escolher ela entre tantas outras novas caça vampiros, o que ela tinha de especial?  
Buffy afastou-se do homem, deixando-o livre para se mover.  
- Você tem duas opções, ou me ataca e eu lhe mato... ou volta pra sua empresa e diz para seus patrões que se eles se meterem comigo ou com tentarem algo contra minha família novamente mandarei todas as minhas garoas atrás da empresa, acho que eles devem me conhecer o bastante para saber que não estou para brincadeira.

O homem de preto logo saiu correndo, desaparecendo entre a escuridão da noite. Buffy virou-se para o rapaz que a ajudara, notara que ele tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade de sua irmã, um ou dois anos mais velho, no Maximo. Tinha cabelos castanho-claro, ate o ombro mais ou menos, era forte e bonito.  
- Obrigada pela ajuda, sou Buffy, quem é você?  
- Connor. Prazer.

Buffy sentiu uma onda d surpresa invadir-lhe a alma.  
- O filho de Darla... – apenas deixou escapar.

---

Will e Xander permaneciam sentados, um de frente para o outro, Will falava algumas frases em Latim que Xander não tinha a menos idéia do que se tratava, mesmo assim repetia as que Will mandara repetir e concentrava-se para que o feitiço desse certo.  
O rapaz sentiu uma enorme paz invadir-lhe o corpo quando uma luz branca começou a emanar da amiga, sorriu feliz, sentia que o feitiço estava dando certo.  
Foi numa fração de segundos que tudo mudou, por algum motivo que nenhum dos dois podia explicar, a luz que emanava de Will mudou, tornou-se negra, os olhos da jovem rapidamente mudaram de cor, ficando enormes e seus cabelos começaram a tornar-se pretos, Xander com medo, soltou a mão da amiga, esperando assim que o feitiço acabasse, mas para seu temos uma enorme explosão de varias cores aconteceu, em seus olhos varias imagens de sua vida passaram, e por algum motivo da vida de Buffy e Willow também, mas em meio a tantas imagens de sua vida e da vida d suas amigas, em sua mente ficou apenas uma imagem, que se moveu como um filme em câmera lenta, e como se um segundo fosse uma eternidade, ele viu, Buffy entrar em uma mansão, viu-a despejar um anel no chão e por ultimo sair, e quando uma explosão ocorreu, ao abrir os olhos, Xander se viu novamente na casa de sua amiga.  
Levantou-se com a cabeça latejando, e viu a sua frente Willow, deitada e inconsciente, seus cabelos voltaram ao normal e seus olhos estavam fechados. Aproximou-se da amiga e tentou acorda-la.  
- Will, Will, acorde Will – falava preocupado balançando a amiga.

Foi quando olhou para a mão da amiga que viu que ela segurava um pequeno anel de prata, que pensara não existir mais.

---

Angel encontrava-se sozinho em seu apartamento, tinha certeza que Spike não apareceria ainda naquele dia, certamente ficaria sumido por um ou dois dias. Pensava na batalha, em Buffy, em Connor. Como estaria o filho? Tentaria saber depois da batalha.  
Foi quando algumas batidas na porá tiraram-lhe de seus pensamentos, que Angel levantou-se do sofá, abrira a porta, talvez fosse Illyria.  
Para a surpresa de Angel, Buffy entrou rapidamente, juntamente com Dawn e, seria sua imaginação ou aquele era Connor?  
- Olhe quem encontramos – falou Buffy sorrindo.  
- Connor? O que faz aqui? – perguntava Angel totalmente surpreso  
- Como o que? Vim para a batalha, soube que a impressa retornou e...  
- Quem disse que você...  
- Pode para! – exclamou Buffy interrompendo os dois. – Angel, trouxe Connor aqui por que se não ele iria sozinho na empresa quere matar todo mundo, talvez ponha juízo na cabeça dele, ele indo pra batalha ou não. Já fiz meu trabalho, e agora vou pra casa pois estou muito cansada, faz dias que não durmo direito.  
- Obrigado – Angel limitou-se a dizer

Buffy já dirigia ate a porta quando Connor a parou.  
- Antes... Quem é você? Quer dizer... Por que a empresa estava atrás de você e como sabe sobre minha mãe e conhece meu pai?  
- São muitas perguntas...

Buffy virou-se para olhar para Angel.  
- A empresa já está atrás de você? – perguntou  
- Acho que seu filho não sabe sobre mim.  
- Não exatamente.

Buffy virou-se para Connor, Dawn sentou-se, estava cansada e sabia que aquilo iria demorar.  
- Eu e seu pai nós conhecemos há muitos anos, ate antes de você nascer, porque você é tecnicamente mais novo que minha irmã. – Buffy soltou um suspiro – conheci sua mãe a mais de 10 anos, quando era uma adolescente e ela uma vampira sanguinária que estava doida pra me matar. – Buffy virou-se para Angel – Ele sabe quem a mãe dele era, não é?  
- Sabe - disse Angel – mas eu nuca a chamei de vampira sanguinária.  
- Desculpe – falou ela sorrindo para Connor – Eu nunca gostei muito da sua mãe.  
- É, fora o fato dela ter mordido nossa mãe ainda era a ex do Angel, por quem você sempre foi apaixonada – disse Dawn ironia já cheia daquela situação, estava morrendo de sono.

Connor olhou Buffy e Angel curioso. Buffy sorriu.  
- Dawn, cala a boca. Como eu dizia – continuou a Connor – conheci sua mãe e nuca gostei muito dela. Certamente a impressa sta atrás de mim, por alem de seu ser A caça vampiros, a impressa poderia ter um certo controle sobre Angel se me fizesse como refém.  
- Você quer dizer uma caça vampiros não é? – perguntou Connor – já que a muito tempo não existe apenas uma.  
- Nada verdade... – disse Angel – Ela é A caça vampiros, já que ela foi a primeira dessa geração, e foi idéia dela despertar as outras caça vampiros.  
- Ah, Spike me falou de você uma vez, e Gunn também, antes de morrer. Gunn te denominou "o grande amor da vida de seu pai" e Spike disse que "era a pessoa mais incrível e forte que conhecera... em vários sentidos".

Buffy sorriu.  
- Não diria que Gunn mentira. Eu e seu pai realmente tivemos uma historia. Já Spike exagerara um pouco. Bom, tudo resolvido, eu vou dormir... Angel, você se entenda com seu filho.

Buffy e Dawn saíram do apartamento, finalmente a caminha de casa.

---

Já era mais de 2 da tarde quando Buffy e Dawn decidiram levantar. Ainda sonolentas desceram as escadas e foram procurar algo para comer, quando o pai das jovens chegou viu-as sentadas em frente à televisão.  
- Ah, você estão ai. Agora que já dormiram poderiam me dizer o que fizeram durante toda a noite, disseram-me que iriam apenas visitar um amigo e chegam já amanhecendo dizendo que explicam depois. Quem foram visitar afinal?  
- Wesley – disse Buffy calma.  
- E posso saber onde ele morra para demorarem tanto para voltar. Tinha telefone lá?  
- Não, já que ele mora no cemitério.

O pai de Buffy sentou-se espantado.  
- Ele...Ele é outro vampiro?  
- Não. É um amigo que morreu numa batalha tentando salvar o mundo.  
- Como assim? Por que demoraram tanto, então?

Buffy levantou-se.  
- Dawn explica para ele sobre a nossa noite. Mas seja breve, omita o desnecessário, vou sair, preciso falar com Spike.

Arrumou-se e saiu, Dawn falou sobre a noite que tiveram, claro omitindo a parte da batalha contra a impressa e o ataque dos homens de preto, inventou que dois vampiros haviam atacado Buffy e ela para disfarçar o fato delas estarem um pouco machucadas.

---

Quando Angel Abriu a porta, sorriu ao ver Buffy.  
- Spike já voltou?

O sorriso de Angel logo desapareceu.  
- Não, não ouço os resmungos dele desde ontem, mas em compensação ouço Connor resmungar. – falou afastando-se da porta, Buffy riu ao ver Connor resmungando no sofá por não participar da luta.  
- Ele passou muito tempo com Spike.  
- E eu não sei? - sorriu Angel - O que quer com o loiro?  
- Queria saber se ele te convence a me deixar lutar.  
- Não, você não vai lutar.  
- Qual é Angel...  
- Não – disse serio – não posso te perder Buffy. E você vai casar em uma semana, vai ter uma vida normal, vai ser feliz. Não posso impedir você disse, não posso permitir que jogue tudo pro alto para participar de uma batalha que não é sua.  
- Eu não posso permitir que vá uma batalha sem mim.  
- Você me impediu de lutar em uma de suas batalhas, eu posso fazer o mesmo.

Buffy sentou-se, olhou para Connor que observava a conversa dos dois atento e logo depois olhou para baixo impedindo que lagrimas saíssem de seus olhos.  
- Seu "biscoito" está pronto Buffy... Não o deixe esfriar.

Buffy sorriu, como ele ainda lembrava daquela conversa?  
- Eu vou parti amanhã. – disse por fim.

-------


	3. 3 Parte 24 horas

Matrimonio  
Parte 3 - 24 horas

Já era noite, 9 horas, Buffy arrumava suas coisas na mala, preparando a bagagem para o dia seguinte. Lembrava-se atentamente da conversa com Angel naquela tarde, quando ele a convencera a não participar da batalha, não queria partir, não sem antes lutar, ajuda-lo uma ultima vez.

- Buffy, vamos sair? – perguntou Dawn ao entrar no quarto.

- Por que?

- Aproveitar nossa ultima noite em Los Angeles.

- Acho que já aproveitamos noites de mais em L.A.

- É, mas sempre era briga, batalhas... Não saímos para nos divertir, precisamos aproveitar, e precisamos fazer aqueles vampiros e cia descobrir que a vida não é só trabalho.

- Eles estão prestes a entrar numa batalha, você não quer que eles saiam para se divertir.

- Buffy, você só tem 24 horas aqui, amanhã essa hora estaremos indo embora... E alem do mais, talvez você nunca mais veja os dois, eles podem morrer nessa batalha... Você vai perder essa ultima noite com eles? Os dois homens mais importantes da sua vida...

----

Spike abriu a porta, olhou para Buffy e sentou-se no sofá.

- Angel não está – disse irritado – pode voltar mais tarde e...

- Tudo bem... Eu queria falar com você primeiro.

- Ele já me disse que vai embora, então se veio pra falar isso pode sair e...

- Por que ta me tratando assim?

Spike riu, o que era aquilo, uma grande piada? Será que ela não notara? Ele ainda gostava dela e era duro vê-la chorando por Angel, como não lembrará dele, ele também iria pra batalha, mas ela só tinha medo de perder Angel.

- Eu senti sua falta – disse Buffy, Spike a olhou surpreso – não sei se e já lhe disse isso, mas... Quando você morreu, eu senti bastante sua falta.

- Se você acha que vai conseguir que minha raiva por você passe com apenas isso está muito enganada... Como acha que me senti vendo você abraçada a Angel dizendo que vai sentir a falta dele e que não ia suportar perde-lo?

- Mas é verdade, eu não suportaria perde-lo... Do mesmo jeito que não suportaria perder você.

Spike olhou-a com ternura, simplesmente não conseguia ficar com raiva dela por muito tempo. Buffy pegou a mão de Spike e entrelaçou seus dedos nos deles, olhou-o carinhosamente e sorriu, ele retribuiu o sorriso.

A porta do quarto de Angel se abriu e de lá saiu Connor, olhou Buffy e sorriu, Buffy sorriu para o garoto quando a porta da entrada do apartamento se abriu e Angel e Illyria entraram no apartamento.

- Buffy?

- Oi Angel – falou Buffy levantando-se e soltando a mão de Spike

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou enquanto colocava algumas armas em cima da mesa.

Illyria caminhou ate o canto do apartamento o ficou olhando atenta a caça vampiros, Illyria movia-se de uma forma que só ela sabia fazer, olhando curiosamente a todos na sala.

- Então, o que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Angel novamente – fora ficar de mãos dadas com Spike.

- Você viu – disse sorrindo

- Vi. – Angel foi ate a geladeira na cozinha e pegou um jarro com sangue, colocou num copo e bebeu um gole. – Então?

- Eu vim falar com Spike... E pedir um favor a você.

- Que favor?

Buffy sorriu e fez uma cara de pidona.

- Eu conheço essa cara... – disse Angel

- Angel... – começou Buffy

- E eu sei...

- Por favor – continuou Buffy

- Que daí...

- Vamos sair todos juntos essa noite?

- Coisa boa não vem...

- Por que não é uma coisa boa? – perguntou Connor

- É? – comentou Spike – vamos sair...Ir a um bar ou outro lugar – disse abraçando Buffy.

Buffy soltou-se de Spike e caminhou ate Angel.

- Vai? Por favor...

- Não. Eu, Spike e Illyria temos uma luta e...

- Precisam se distrair, assim vão ficar estressados e não vão conseguir lutar direito.

- Ela tem razão – disse Spike – e de guerras ela entende.

- Alem do mais... É minha ultimas noite em Los Angeles... Amanha eu vou viajar.

Angel olhou-a, tinha muita coisa pra fazer, não podia se dar a esse luxo, não podiam descansar, não agora, assim a empresa iria aproveitar e...

- Está bem, só porque é sua ultima noite aqui.

- Oba! – sorriu

  
  
----

Dawn tomava uma bebida qualquer quando viu Buffy e os outros entrarem naquele bar noturno de Los Angeles. Sorriu, ela havia conseguido, aproximou-se do grupo, Spike, Angel, Connor e Buffy.

- O que ouve com a garota azul? – perguntou Dawn sorrindo

- Ela disse que "não iria misturar-se a seres inferiores e ir a num local povoado pela poeira a qual ela pisava".

- É, não precisamos dela mesmo.

Buffy sorriu e olhou para Angel ao seu lado.

- Eu te ensino como faz, nós vamos sentar, beber algo e nos divertir, e assim que se faz. – disse sarcástica

- Eu sei como fazer – disse sorrindo – você anda tempo demais com Xander.

O grupo então se deslocou a uma mesa onde se sentaram.

----

Buffy riu alegremente, há muito tempo que não se divertia assim, só faltava Willow e Xander para o grupo ficar completo. Foi neste momento que uma garota aproximou-se, tinha longos cabelos negros, pele clara e olhos azuis.

- Buffy Summers? – falou com uma voz suave e surpresa, todos na mesa a olharam, apenas Dawn a reconheceu.

- July – exclamou Buffy alegre abraçando a garota – há quanto tempo.

- É, desde a escola, quando você se mudou. O que faz aqui?

- Há, vim visitar meu pai e encontrei uns amigos... Como vai tudo?

- Ah, eu me casei – disse sorrindo – já tenho um filho.

- Que bom – falou Buffy abraçando a amiga e pegando sua mão para olhar a aliança – fico muito feliz.

Angel levantou-se e observou a moça, tinha e impressão que já a vira antes.

- Gente, essa é Julia, é uma amiga minha de L.A, de quando estudava aqui. July, estes são, Connor e Spike – disse sorrindo.

- Prazer.

- Você lembra de Dawn, minha irmã.

- Claro, há quanto tempo Dawn.

- Oi July.

- E este é Angel – falou olhando para Angel ao seu lado, Julia apertou a mão dele e sorriu.

- Prazer, Angel.

- Igualmente – Angel sorriu, agora se lembrava, havia visto-a com Buffy antes da loira descobriu que era uma caça vampiros.

- Buffy, estou tão feliz, faz tanto tempo... Como você está?

- Eu estou bem... Me caso na Itália semana que vem...Queria te mandar um convite, mas não sabia como...

- Tudo bem, eu não poderia viajar pra ir ao seu casamento mesmo, mas fico muito feliz por você... – disse sorrindo olhando pra Buffy e logo depois para Angel – e por seu noivo, Angel.

Buffy sorriu envergonhada, assim como Angel.

- Nos não... – começou Angel

- Ele não é meu noivo – disse Buffy – meu noivo está na Itália.

- Ah...Desculpe, é que vocês dois de longe e pareciam... Deixa pra lá, acho que foi só impressão.

- É, acho que foi – disse sorrindo.

- Então ta Buffy, eu já vou... Um Beijo a todos.

- Tchau.

Julia afastou-se e Buffy e Angel sentaram-se, por qual motivo Julia pensara que eles eram um casal, Buffy não sabia explicar, mas para Dawn estava bastante a vista.

----

Willow ainda tinha sua cabeça latejando quando acordou, olhou para o anel a sua frente, quando percebeu Xander sentava-se ao seu lado e colocava uma compressa de gelo em sua cabeça.

- Disse que não era perigoso – falou serio

- E não é. Não sei o que deu errado.

- Também não, mas não vamos tentar de novo.

- Nem pretendo. Agora – falou pegando o anel – o que isso faz aqui?

Xander soltou um longo suspiro, alisou os cabelos e respirou fundo, aquela era uma pergunta que não sabia responder.

- Você viu? A cena...

- Qual?

- De quando ela deixou o anel na antiga casa de Angel.

- Vi essa também.

- Também?

- Não foi a única cena que vivenciei.

- Então você viu mais que eu, pois eu só vi essa e alguns flashes.

- Eu vi mais. – Disse Will ainda emocionada ao lembrar-se de tudo que vira – vi bem mais.

- Quanto?

- Anos. Vivenciei anos de Buffy...Não só isso, fui ela. Senti o que ela sentiu, vi o que ela viu... Tudo. Desde que se tornou uma caça vampiros ate hoje.

- Realmente viu mais que eu.

Will soltou um longo suspiro, Xander a olhou e foi então que notou que ela chorava discretamente.

- O que foi Will?

- É só que... Eu nunca percebi o quanto Buffy sofreu... E tudo que ela guardou de nos.

Mais lagrimas rolaram pela face da ruiva.

- Muita dor... Muita dor... – repetia baixo

----

Buffy e os outros caminhavam por uma rua quando passaram por uma enorme escola, os olhos de Dawn brilharam e Buffy soltou um sorriso. Angel percebendo a felicidade das garotas parou de andar, também conhecia aquele lugar, também tinha boas lembranças dali.

- É a sua escola – falou olhando para a caça vampiros – Foi ai que a vi pela primeira vez.

- É...É a minha escola – disse a loira sorrindo – vamos entrar?

- Mas... – balbuciou Connor – como?

- É fácil.

Em alguns minutos Buffy e os outros já se encontravam dentro da escola, o local vazio trazia muitas lembranças à caça vampiros, nem sabia que a escola ainda encontrava-se ali, como seria o novo ginásio, já que queimara o ultimo.

O grupo caminhou por um tempo, logo Dawn parou numa pequena sala, na qual havia escrito "4 serie"

– Olha Buffy... – falou Dawn docemente – ainda lembro de quanto odiava a professora...

– Sra. um enorme nariz – disse sorrindo – ela era muito chata.

Dawn sorriu. Olhou para Spike, este lhe sorriu, o grupo voltou a caminhar, quando Dawn entrou na lanchonete, Spike e Connor a Seguiram, Angel e Buffy permaneceram parados na porta.

- Ela está feliz – comentou Angel – e você?

- Eu também...Esse lugar me traz lembranças...Só que a cantina não era meu lugar favorito na escola.

- E qual era?

- Quer que eu lhe mostre? – perguntou sorrindo

- Adoraria.

Buffy começou a andar, sem mencionar nenhuma palavra, e Angel, também silencioso, num silencio cúmplice, a seguiu, deixando o restante do grupo para traz.

  
----

A porta se abriu e os dois saíram da porta, sentindo o frio da noite bater em seus rostos, Buffy fechou os olhos, sentindo o frio em seu rosto com um enorme prazer. Há muito tempo não ia aquele lugar, quando abriu os olhos novamente observou a beleza da cidade.

- Então seu lugar preferido era o terraço de escola.

- É – disse sorrindo meigamente.

- É um lugar lindo – disse Angel retribuindo o sorriso.

Buffy sentou-se no chão e ficou a olhar a cidade, todas as luzes, toda a aparente calma. Quem diria que naquele lugar, que de cima era tão linda e calma, havia tantos demônios e batalhas? E ninguém sabia de nada.

Angel sentou-se ao seu lado, Buffy sorriu olhando-o, algo que adorava era ficar com ele, sempre se deram bem, não apenas pelo amor que um tinha pelo outro, mas também pelo fato de ele sempre lhe entender, ele entendia o que sentia, o que queria. Apesar de tudo, ele sempre seria o seu confidente, aquele que sempre iria lhe apoiar.

O vento começou a aumentar, e Buffy abraçou o próprio corpo para se aquecer. Angel pegou seu casaco e colocou na garota, ela olhou-o sorridente.

- Vai me dar esse casaco também? – perguntou divertida

- Não, esse fica melhor em mim.

Buffy riu. Os dois permaneceram sentados olhando a cidade, respirando o frio da noite. O silencio pairava no local, e podia-se ouvir Dawn e os outros andando pela escola.

- Eu senti sua falta – falou Buffy quebrando o silencio

- Eu também.

Buffy olhou para o vampiro, ele então pode ver que seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas e que nenhuma tinha coragem de escorrer.

- Eu sinto muito – disse já com a voz embriagada pelas lagrimas – Não estava presente quando você precisou... Ficava pensando só no fato de estar na W&H e esqueci de que você... Era Angel, que era quem sempre me apoiara, me ajudava, que se sacrificava pelo bem maior.

Buffy deixou que algumas lagrimas caminhassem pelo seu rosto, finalmente conseguira desabafar, mas a verdade era que sempre se sentira culpada pela morte de Wesley e Fred, pois recusara-se a ajudar Angel, pensando que ele estivesse sendo manipulado pela empresa.

- Não se preocupe... – disse Angel sorrindo serenamente – Acho que... Se fosse eu, também faria o mesmo... Você fez o que achou que era certo, assim como eu.

- Mas...

Angel colocou seu dedo nos lábios de Buffy, fazendo-a se calar.

- Você não teve culpa... Eles morreriam mesmo que você estivesse aqui...

Angel delicadamente secou as lagrimas de Buffy, abraçou-a e acariciou seus cabelos, fazendo-a se acalmar. Os dois permaneceram abraçados por um bom tempo, sem falar nada.

----

Spike não gostava daquilo, Angel e Buffy tinham sumido há bastante tempo, o que estariam fazendo? Uma onda de ciúmes invadiu-lhe o corpo, apesar de saber que sua historia com Buffy havia acabado há muito tempo, ainda a amava, e ao pensar nela com outro homem lhe fazia estremecer de ciúmes.

Mas o jeito era agüentar.

----

O perfume de jasmim que vinha de seus cabelos, o levavam a loucura, há quanto tempo não sonhara com aquele momento, de sentir novamente o perfume daqueles sedosos cabelos? Angel beijou os belos cabelos da jovem e está o olhou, com um tímido sorriso nos lábios.

Os dois afastaram-se, mas não o suficiente para Angel ainda sentir a respiração da jovem em seu corpo. Buffy sentiu os olhos penetrantes de Angel a olhar docemente, sentiu que seu rosto começava a queimar, sorriu, era a primeira vez em muito tempo que se sentia como uma adolescente...

Angel tocou docemente o rosto da jovem, há quanto tempo não ficavam tão próximos, há quanto tempo não sentia os lábios dela tão perto dos seus?

Buffy fechou os olhos e inclinou o corpo, Angel fez o mesmo, nada mais importava naquele momento, tudo que queriam era ficar um perto do outro, os lábios tocaram-se levemente, mas logo o beijo intensificou-se, já sabendo os passos daquela dança mágica, Buffy envolveu seus braços no pescoço do rapaz, Angel abraçou a cintura da garota, aproximando-a mais ao seu corpo, os lábios não queriam se separar, e não se importando com nada, os dois apenas rendiam-se ao beijo, rendiam-se ao amor nunca esquecido, o amor eterno e impossível que existia no corpo dos dois.

Buffy e Angel separaram-se, a jovem sorriu, há quanto tempo esperava por isso. Angel tocou-lhe o rosto e beijou-a outra vez, um beijo mais curto desta vez.

- Buffy... – sussurrou o vampiro – Eu te amo, ainda te amo depois de todos esses anos.

- Angel – sussurrou a garota com um sorriso nos lábios

Como um choque, a caçadora voltou a realidade e afastou-se do vampiro, levantou-se ainda tentando entender o que fizeram, o que estava pensando?

- O que foi – perguntou Angel não entendendo a reação da jovem.

- Eu não posso... Eu estou noiva Angel.

Angel logo voltou a realidade, era verdade, Buffy era noiva, aquilo tudo era errado, não podiam, não deviam... Ele não podia desgraçar a vida da amada daquele jeito.

- Isso é errado. – disse Buffy olhando-o com lagrimas nos olhos – me desculpa.

Buffy saiu correndo, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível.

----

Dawn olhou para Connor, ele sorriu-lhe, logo depois olhou para Spike, que parecia bastante inquieto. Onde estaria Buffy? Ela e Angel sumiram há bastante tempo, onde estariam? E o que estariam fazendo?

Foi então que passos apressado em direção ao grupo, ecoando por toda a escola, Dawn então pode notar o vulto da irmã se aproximando, assim que chegou perto a garota pode notar que os olhos de Buffy estavam vermelhos, percebia-se que ela havia chorado a pouco. Buffy pegou a irmã pelo braço e a levou a um canto afastado de Spike e Connor.

- Vamos embora...

- Certo – concordou sem pestanejar, estava preocupada com o que teria acontecido com a irmã.

Buffy virou-se para Spike e Connor sem conseguir encara-los.

- Nos já vamos... Ate mais.

Então se virou e começou a se distanciar, Dawn olhou para os dois, sorriu e saiu correndo atrás da irmã. Não demorou muito para Angel chegar e ver as duas jovens se afastarem.

----

Spike empurrou Angel contra a parede, prensando seu braço no pescoço do rapaz, sua expressão era de raiva, muita raiva.

- O que você fez com ela?

- Me solta! – gritou Angel

- O que você fez pra ela ficar assim? Pra faze-la chorar?

- Nada que você não teria feito!

Angel empurrou Spike e este se afastou do moreno.

- O que ouve? – perguntou Spike agora mais calmo.

- Um erro. – falou começando afastar-se do grupo indo em direção da saída.

Connor olhou para Spike e depois saiu correndo em direção ao pai, Spike permaneceu no mesmo lugar, tentando pensar. O que teria acontecido para deixar Buffy tão abalada?

----

- Foi isso que aconteceu... – conclui Buffy a Dawn.

A morena sentou-se na cama, Buffy tinha acabado de contar o que acontecera na escola entre ela e Angel, e a historia deixara Dawn no mínimo confusa. Ela olhou para irmã, que permanecia com as mãos na cabeça tentando pensar em tudo, talvez acabar com a confusão em sua mente.

- Você não respondeu. – falou Dawn

- O que?

- Angel disse que te amava... E você não respondeu

- Eu... Eu estou noiva e...

- Mesmos assim. Você não disse Sim, mas também não disse Não. Você não respondeu.

- Tem razão – comentou, ela mesmo não havia notado.

- Qual é a sua resposta?

Buffy olhou para a irmã. A verdade é que não parara para pensar no assunto. Ainda amava Angel? Mesmo depois de anos, depois de tudo, qual era sua resposta?

- Eu não sei.

----

- Vamos vocês duas... – gritou o pai de Buffy do pé da escada.

Buffy e Dawn desceram a escada correndo com algumas bagagens.

- Vocês tão indo com mais coisa do que quando chegaram.

- Presentes – disse Dawn alegre – têm algumas coisas para o pessoal.

- Velas pra Willow, tem umas lindas aqui – disse Buffy.

- E uns livros bem interessantes para o Giles.

- Um tênis pro Xander.

- E uma blusa pro Brian.

- Quando vocês compraram isso... Não vi vocês indo em nenhuma loja.

- Sempre arrumamos um jeito de fazer compras – disse Dawn.

Buffy foi ate o sofá, onde colocou uma das malas, depois subiu a escada indo ate seu quarto, entrou e pegou sua bolsa, foi então que olhou para os dois casacos na cama. Um era de Spike, que havia deixado com ela quando seu pai descobrira sobre seu chamado. O outro era de Angel, que ela havia ido embora com o casaco sem perceber. Buffy sentiu uma lagrima atravessar seu rosto, secou-a antes que outras quisessem fazer o mesmo, pegou os casacos e colocou na bolsa, talvez eles aparecessem no aeroporto. Sentiu um frio na barriga ao pensar em encontra Angel de novo. Talvez fosse melhor não.

  
----

Spike olhou pela janela, a noite já havia caído, eram umas 8 da noite, Buffy já deveria estar a caminho do aeroporto.

Foi ate o armário, pegou uma jaqueta e preparou-se para sair.

- A onde vai Spike? – perguntou Angel na porta de seu quarto, Connor permanecia sentado no sofá observando a cena.

- Vou vê-la – respondeu Spike de imediato virando-se para encara-lo – algum problema?

- Tem sim... É pra deixa-la ir embora, ela vai se casar... Não quero que vá faze-la desistir de tudo pra ter uma vida que não merece aqui.

- Ela não vai ficar se não quiser. E eu não vou lá pra pedir para ela ficar... só que ela está com meu casaco e eu gosto muito dele para deixa-la leva-lo para a Itália.

Spike sorriu e saiu do apartamento, deixando Angel e Connor para traz, não lhe importava o que Angel dizia, precisava vê-la, uma ultima vez, antes da batalha, se morresse, saberia que seria com a imagem dela em sua mente.

----

- Atenção senhores passageiros, o avião com destino a Espanha, com paradas em Nova York, Inglaterra e Itália, sai em dez minutos.

Dawn olhou para onde a voz vinha, olhou então para a irmã.

- Este é o nosso vôo, não é?

- É, é sim.

Buffy pegou o pequeno papel assim que embarcou as malas. Conferiu as passagens e olhou ao redor, procurando o portão de embarque.

- Vamos? – perguntou a irmã.

- Vamos.

As duas respiraram fundo, parecia que estavam na cidade há muito tempo, como podia ter acontecido tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo? Buffy, Dawn e o pai das garotas começaram a caminhar ate o portão de embarque.

- Buffy – uma voz forte chegou ao ouvido dos três, fazendo-os virar a procura de quem chamava a loira, puderam ver Spike. – Não vai se despedir? – disse o vampiro sorrindo.

Buffy sentiu os olhos encherem de água, Spike viera lhe dar o ultimo adeus. Olhou para irmã que sorriu e então decidiu se aproximar.

- Oi Spike. – disse sorrindo, os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Eu vim pegar meu casaco... Não vou deixa-lo com você.

Buffy riu, algumas lagrimas caminharam pelo seu rosto. Abriu a bolsa e tirou o casaco.

- Eu queria te entregar pessoalmente. – disse tentando sorrir apesar das lagrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Ei, sem choro... – disse ele secando as lagrimas – eu não vou morrer, confie em mim, vaso ruim demora pra quebrar.

Buffy riu novamente.

- Sabe que não gosto de te ver chorando – disse serio tocando o rosto da jovem delicadamente.

Spike sorriu amavelmente para a jovem e beijou-lhe a testa delicadamente.

- Quero que seja feliz – disse serio – Eu te amo Buffy.

- Eu também te amo... – disse amavelmente –Você é alguém muito especial pra mim.

- É uma pena que não me ama do jeito que eu te amo– disse sorrindo – mas eu entendo.

- Você foi um dos homens mais importantes da minha vida Spike. Mas eu não posso corresponder seus sentimentos.

- Alguma vez pode?

- Já. Uma vez, há seis anos atrás.

Spike beijou a testa de Buffy mais uma vez e soltou-a. Buffy voltou ao portão de embarque, onde entregou a passagem à aeromoça na porta, esta olhou, tirou um papel e devolveu. Buffy, Dawn e seu pai entraram no portão, foi quando Buffy olhou para trás, para ver Spike uma ultima vez, que notou que Angel a observava partir.

Dawn também notara a presença do vampiro e mostrara pro pai. Os dois esperavam uma reação de Buffy.

----

Buffy olhou nos olhos de Angel, penetrantes como sempre, abaixou o rosto, o que faria? Olhou para o avião, se entrasse nele, sabia o que lhe esperava, teria Brian, teria seu casamento, teria uma vida quase normal, uma vida mais próxima possível com o que sempre sonhou.

Olhou para Angel, o que lhe esperava se ficasse em L.A? Teria Angel, teria batalhas intermináveis, e no fim teria a morte, ou algum inimigo a mataria, ou Ângelus...

Uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, delicadamente fazendo um caminho úmido por sua face. Os olhou tristes olharam para os escuros olhos de Angel.

Buffy virou-se para o avião, respirou fundo, Dawn a olhou, a irmã iria entrar? O pai das jovens permanecia estático, sem saber o que fazer.

A mente de Buffy estava a mil. "Qual é a sua resposta?" A pergunta de Dawn não lhe saia da cabeça, qual era a sua resposta? O amava ainda?

O coração batia freneticamente, mais algumas lagrimas caminharam pelo seu rosto. Como era possível? Fazia mais de 5 anos que não chorava assim? Como aqueles dois vampiros podiam lhe abri o coração daquela forma?

Buffy olhou para o avião, começou a caminhar, iria entrar, era o melhor pra ela, não era? Seu coração pulava a cada passo, era o fim, era fim de ela e Angel...

Foi quando olhou pela ultima vez para Angel, uma pequena espiada que descobriu, a respostada pergunta, era tudo tão claro, como não pudera nota antes?

Deixou a bolsa que carregava cair no chão, virou-se e correu, correu, correu...

Não podia partir, não sem antes dizer...

Quando percebeu, já se abrasava a Angel, ele correspondia, as lagrimas saiam dos olhos de ambos, Angel a segurava com força em seu braço, como se a caso a soltasse ele fosse desaparecer, fugir para sempre, as lagrimas escorriam sem parar, os corpos grudados em apertado e emocionante abraço.

- Eu te amo... Ainda te amo... – sussurrou Buffy ao ouvido do vampiro

----

Angel afastou-se e olhou perplexo, mas feliz, muito feliz. Notou que ela não conseguia encara-lo, o que havia? As lagrimas escorriam pelo seu belo rosto, Angel não suportava vê-la chorando, tocou-lhe delicadamente o queixo, levantando sua cabeça, fazendo-a lhe olhar.  
- Eu te amo Angel, mas...

- Eu sei... Não podemos ficar juntos.

- Não que eu não queira, eu quero, quero muito, mas... Tem a maldição, tem meu noivo e...

- Não precisa explicar Buffy, eu mesmo não permitiria que ficasse, como poderia fazer desistir de seus sonhos, por causa de mim, nunca permitiria isso, alem do mais... Sabemos que não podemos ficar juntos, eu te amo mais...

Buffy abaixou os olhos, mais lagrimas escorreram por seu belo rosto, seus olhos ver melhor olhavam para o chão recusando-se a olhar para Angel. Por que tinha que ser assim? Os dois se amavam, mais do que tudo, por que não podiam ficar juntos? Por que um amor tão lindo não podia se concretizar.

Angel também não podia suportar aquela situação, como aquilo podia acontecer, estava feliz, Buffy a amava, e isso era ótimo, mas logo a felicidade virou um grande vazio, como sempre acontecia quando se despediam, eram tantas despedidas e nunca se acostumara, como podia algo ser tão doloroso?

Algumas lagrimas mancharam a face do rapaz.

Angel tocou o queixo de Buffy, levantou sua cabeça e aproximou os seus lábios dos dela, tocando-os ternamente, e começando um intenso beijo, repleto de felicidade e tristeza, lagrimas e um passado juntos, um passado com alegrias, tristezas, romântico e trágico.

As lembranças viam a suas mentes, como um filme, e o beijo tornava-se uma forma de expressar aquele grande amor que os dois tinham um pelo outro.

Quando se separaram, Buffy o olhou, como podia partir depois daquilo, não conseguiria. Angel encostou sua testa na da jovem, olhou seus belos olhos.

- Não posso... – disse com a voz embriagada pela tristeza – Não posso deixa-lo.

- Não pode ficar... Não pode jogar tudo pro alto Buffy, sabe disso... Vá, realize seus sonhos, seja feliz.

- Como posso ser feliz sem você?

- Eu não sei... Mas não pode ficar aqui... Sabe disso.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu sei... Por isso vá.

- É difícil...

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas você é uma guerreira, vai conseguir...

Angel beijou delicada e ternamente os lábios de Buffy e soltou-lhe. Buffy o olhou triste, não iria conseguir, não conseguiria partir. O amava mais que tudo, como poderia. Notou que suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas, começou a andar, em direção ao portão de embarque, mas não soltava a mão de Angel, nem deixava de olhá-lo, as lagrimas não paravam de cair.

Por fim soltou delicadamente a mão, que como por química não queriam se soltar, Buffy entrou no portão de embarque, ainda olhando pra Angel, Dawn segurava sua bolsa e o pai de Buffy permanecia perplexo, olhando a cena com um peso no coração, como podia duas pessoas se amarem tanto e não poderem ficar juntos?

Buffy entrou no avião, mas permaneceu na porta, olhando o vampiro, Dawn e seu pai também entraram no avião e ficaram observando Buffy. Spike e Connor, que chegara com Angel, olhavam tudo, Spike sentia seu coração pesado, a verdade era que sempre soubera no fundo, ou talvez não tão no fundo, do coração, Buffy nunca o amara, não como amava Angel.

Buffy olhava Angel, ele também a olhava, olho no olho, lagrimas derramadas, a dor na alma, a tristeza no coração. Por fim, Buffy entrou no avião, as lagrimas não parando de cair, e o coração pesado ao pensar que aquela seria a ultimas vez.

O amor não podia se concretizar, seria sempre, mais uma historia, linda, mas que acabava com um triste fim.

  
--------

Oi!

Bom, demorou mais venho, cap 2 e 3 de Matrimonio...

Espero que stejam gostando, pois eu amei fazer essa finc, muito fofa. Falta só mais uma cap. Bom, gora está feito, Buffy decidira ficar com Brian, mesmo amando Angel. Agora, como fica seu casamento, sabendo que aina ama Angel ela vai mesmo se casar? Brian não vai sentir que Buffy vai estar diferente?

Como a historia vai acabar? Só no proximo capitulo.

Bejoes Darla-D


	4. 4 parte

**Matrimonio **

**Parte 4**  
  
A chuva batia na janela, molhando o vidro e escorrendo, era uma cena bastante deprimente de se observar, mas não era isso que deixava a jovem sentada no sofá ao lado da janela tão triste, não era isso que a fazia chorar discretamente.  
  
Neste momento, sua mente não estava na casa, muito menos na cidade de Roma, onde se encontrava, nem mesmo na Europa permanecia. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, muito longe, estavam num lugar que antes chamava de Lar, e que descobrira ainda ser sua casa, seu lar, descobrira isso na viajem a qual voltara a dois dias, a viagem que não lhe saia da mente, a viagem onde lembrou o que realmente era o amor.  
  
- Ah, ai está você.- Disse o rapaz de cabelos castanhos abraçando a garota que via a chuva cair. - O que está fazendo?  
  
- Nada – respondeu ela.  
  
O rapaz beijou-lhe a face e sentou-se numa poltrona ali perto, ficou lendo um livro, e espiando a garota a cada instante. Ela andava muito estranha, desde a viajem que fizera, e isso lhe incomodava, pois ela permanecia mais distante, distante do lugar, da vida que os dois tinham e teriam juntos.  
  
A jovem de cabelos dourados apenas permanecia olhando a janela, pensando em Los Angeles, pensando em Angel.  
  
-----  
  
Willow e Xander permaneciam sentados, um de frente para o outro, naquela sala escura.  
  
- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou a ruiva  
  
- Nada – respondeu Xander.  
  
- Não vamos contar? Quer dizer... O anel, é importante pra ela, foi Angel que deu.  
  
- Exatamente por isso não vamos contar nada.  
  
- Está doido? Ela merece saber.  
  
- Pra que? Sabe muito bem o que ela faria se soubesse do anel. Principalmente depois do que aconteceu em L.A. Ate onde você viu?  
  
- Ate a hora em que ela foi visitar o tumulo de Wesley... Mais nada.  
  
- Ela está abalada. Aconteceu algo mais nessa viajem.  
  
- Claro que aconteceu.  
  
- Por isso não podemos contar.  
  
- Mas Xander – Will levantou-se, estava indignada com a situação – Buffy merece saber. Angel é importante pra ela... Ela ficaria feliz, não acha que ela merece ser feliz depois de tudo?  
  
- Claro que acho, por isso acho que devemos esconder.  
  
- Não entendo sua lógica.  
  
Xander soltou um suspiro, Will ainda estava muito abalada desde que vivenciara a vida de Buffy, pelo menos alguns anos, mas sabia que a amiga não estava raciocinando. Estava deixando os sentimentos de Buffy tomarem conta dela, e isso abalava seu critério.  
  
- Will, o que acha que Buffy fará se descobrir sobre o anel, seja sincera.  
  
A ruiva parou e pensou por um momento, Xander já permanecia em pé, a olhando.  
  
- Iria pra Los Angeles.  
  
- Acabando com seu casamento. Faria isso pra ficar com Angel, jogaria tudo para o alto. Will, eu sei que você entende os sentimentos de Buffy, mas tem que parar de pensar como ela, o que acha que seria melhor para Buffy? Se casar e viver uma vida, bem, quase normal ou ir pra L.A, lutar infinitas batalhar e no fim acabar morrendo, ou nas mãos de um inimigo ou nas mãos de Ângelus?  
  
Will o olhou, Xander no fundo tinha razão... Mas aquilo não lhe parecia certo. Se ao menos soubesse o que aconteceu naquela viajem, se ao menos soubesse o que mais acontecera entre ela, Angel e Spike.  
  
-----  
  
Buffy entrou na enorme igreja, com lindas pinturas por todos os lados. Caminhou pelo local totalmente deserto, observando tudo. Via tudo curiosa, como se fosse uma pequena menina, olhando pela primeira vez um campo de belas flores, ou um menino que pela primeira vez via um bando de vaga-lumes voarem ao seu redor.  
  
Tudo parecia deslumbrante. Olhou-se e notou pela primeira vez o quanto aquele vestido branco de noiva lhe caia bem. Foi quando levantou os olhos, que viu que a sua frente, a alguns metros, encontrava-se um rapaz. Olhos e cabelos bem castanhos, pele extremamente branca.  
  
- Angel – deixou que seus lábios de rosas sussurrassem.  
  
O rapaz sorriu-lhe ao ouvi-la falar seu nome. Ambos aproximaram-se, os olhos dos dois amantes brilhavam de felicidade, o quanto era bom o reencontro, os olhares, a saudade aliviada, o pulsar do coração, a felicidade da alma.  
  
Nenhum dos dois conseguiam conter o sorriso, os olhares apaixonados, como se mais nada no mundo se importasse, como se o mundo não existisse mais, os sons parecendo não atrapalhar aquele doce momento.  
  
- O que faz aqui? – perguntou a jovem, ainda feliz por encontra-lo, mas curiosa pela situação.  
  
- Vim te ver – disse ele calmo, não podendo conter o sorriso nos lábios, como era bom vê-la.  
  
- Mas... Por que?  
  
- Que mesmo saber?  
  
- Na verdade não. – disse sorrindo.  
  
Buffy tocou sua mão delicadamente na da Angel, aproximando-se ainda mais, podendo senti-lo ainda mais perto de si. Os dois não conseguiam desviar o olhar um do outro.  
  
- Eu os declaro marido e mulher – anunciou o padre.  
  
Buffy olhou o padre e sorriu.  
  
- Pode beijar a noiva.  
  
Angel aproximou-se de Buffy, tocando-lhe ternamente os pescoço e delicadamente selando os seus lábios no dela. Buffy fechou os olhos e sentiu as varias e maravilhosas sensações do beijo ao abrir os olhos sorriu pra Angel.  
  
Foi quando seixou de sentir as mão de Angel, olhou para suas mãos, apenas pó, olhou para Angel e notou que ele virava pó.  
  
- Angel! – gritou – Não!  
  
As lagrimas brotavam em seus olhos, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, ele não deveriam ficar juntos? Logo Angel desapareceu e apenas sobrou pó.  
  
- Angel... – chorou Buffy.  
  
------  
  
Buffy acordou assustada, notou que se encontrava debruçada no sofá, provavelmente cochilara enquanto olhava a chuva que já havia parado. Sentiu as lagrimas brotarem em seus olhos e o coração angustiado. O que estaria acontecendo agora com Angel?  
  
- O que ouve? Está tudo bem?  
  
Buffy olhou para trás e notou que Brian encontrava-se ao seu lado, com uma expressão muito preocupada.  
  
- Você está bem? Estava gritando...  
  
- Não...Eu estou bem – disse forçando um sorriso.  
  
- Então por que choras? – falou secando uma solitária lagrima que caminhava pelo rosto da jovem.  
  
Buffy afastou-se um pouco, ainda querendo entender tudo. Aquilo havia sido um sonho? Parecia-lhe tão real.  
  
- Eu estou bem... – disse tentando assimilar tudo.  
  
- Quem é Angel?  
  
A pergunta lhe tomou de surpresa, Buffy olhou confusa para o noivo.  
  
- Você falava durante o sonho – disse calmo – falou o nome algumas vezes. Quem é?  
  
Buffy ainda confusa e com a cabeça latejando balbuciou uma resposta:  
  
- Ninguém... Apenas um velho amigo.  
  
- Se você diz.  
  
Buffy levantou-se, estava tonta.  
  
- Eu vou sair – anunciou, precisava se acalmar.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
A loira pegou um casaco e saiu da casa. Brian permaneceu sentado no mesmo lugar tentando se lembrar a onde já havia ouvido aquele nome. Angel, que seria?  
  
-----  
  
Buffy caminhava pelas ruas, já era noite, o vento beijava-lhe a face, com uma leve brisa, seus cabelos cobria-lhe o rosto como um véu. Seus olhos não prestavam atenção na estrada, ele apenas caminhava, andando sem rumo, querendo apenas esquecer do mundo.  
  
Passava palas pessoas, andando sozinha imersa e seus pensamentos, em sua solidão. Caminhava e caminhava, sem nem ao menos saber para onde ia, queria apenas continuar caminhando, esquecer do mundo, esquecer de seu casamento, esquecer de Angel.  
  
Mas sabia que era impossível, ainda podia sentir as mãos deles a abraçando, ou os lábios dele nos seus. As lagrimas brotavam só de pensar no fato de ele estar em perigo, seu coração estava apertado, algo estaria acontecendo? Como estaria Angel naquele momento?  
  
-----  
  
Angel levantou, gemeu de dor, suas costelas estavam muito doloridas. Sentiu seu sangue trasbordar e então colocou a mão em cima tentando estancar. Sentiu a perna falhar por um instante, olhou para o lado e viu Spike, ainda tentando se levantar, com a perna sangrando. Do outro lado viu Illyria, desmaiada, ferida. O rosto e o corpo sangravam, os rosto de anjo e o corpo de donzela que sempre fora de Fred, ate aquele dia fatídico.  
  
Angel olhou ara seu inimigo, que sorriu. Apesar de aparência humana e frágil, era muito forte. Notou que Spike já estava de pé, apesar de não conseguir nem ao menos se segurar naquela posição.  
  
No instante seguinte, Angel só conseguiu sentir uma enorme dor, olhou para seu inimigo que havia lhe atacado. Sentiu o sangue trasbordar de seu peito, a vista começou a ficar embaçada e a ultima coisa que viu foi o rosto de Buffy em sua frente.  
  
- Buffy... – sussurrou antes de entrar numa profunda escuridão.  
  
-----  
  
Buffy tocou o peito, havia uma enorme dor em seu coração. Olhou para as pessoas que andavam apresadas pela rua, ajeitou-se no banco e respirou fundo, tentando fazer a dor em seu coração passar.  
  
- Angel... – apenas sussurrou.  
  
-----  
  
A jovem entrou em sua casa, tudo permanecia escuro, assustou-se ao ver Dawn sentada no sofá da sala.  
  
- O que faz ai no escuro?  
  
- Nada, só cochilei aqui. – disse sorrindo – onde estava?  
  
- Por ai. – disse colocando o casaco no sofá. – cadê papai?  
  
- Willow foi lhe mostrar a cidade. Devem chegar logo.  
  
- Vou pedir comida.  
  
- Como pode se casar se nem sabe fritar um ovo? – perguntou brincalhona enquanto seguia a irmã ate a cozinha.  
  
Buffy ligou pra um restaurante e pediu um prato qualquer. Desligou o telefone e começou a arrumar a mesa. Dawn lhe ajudou. O clima permaneceu assim por um tempo, as duas trabalhando em silencio.  
  
Quando acabaram de arrumar a mesa Dawn olhou para a irmã, podia notar que ela estava triste, pensativa, preocupada...  
  
- O que houve? – perguntou casual  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Você está estranha. Quer dizer, você está estranha desde que chegamos, e não te culpo, mas... agora é diferente.  
  
- Não é nada – disse Buffy saindo de perto da irmã, Dawn a seguiu.  
  
- Fala. Por acaso você não quer mais casar?  
  
- Não, eu... Só estou preocupada. Angel deve estar lutando uma hora dessas e... – Buffy respirou fundo, a dor ainda continuava lhe atormentando – queria está lá, ajudando... Pelo menos saberia o que está acontecendo.  
  
- Sabe que foi melhor assim.  
  
- É, sei. – disse sentando-se no sofá da sala, os olhos já vermelhos de lagrimas – eu só... Não consigo parar de pensar.  
  
- Tem certeza que você quer casar assim? Pensando o tempo todo nele?  
  
- Tenho... é só nervosismo antes do casamento. – disse sorrindo – eu gosto de Brian.  
  
A porta se abiu e Willow, Faith e o pai de Buffy entraram na casa. Faith sorriu para a loira e sentou-se no sofá. Willow olhou pra Buffy preocupada e então notou que ela havia chorado, não há muito tempo.  
  
- O que foi Buffy? – perguntou preocupada.  
  
- Nada. – disse forçando um sorriso – nervosismo antes do casamento.  
  
Buffy subiu a escada indo para seu quarto.  
  
-----  
  
- Eu não acredito, eu passei uma semana fora e esses demônios já viraram esse local de pernas pro ar – disse Buffy nervosa.  
  
Faith e Dawn controlavam-se para não rir, Buffy olhava para o que deveria ser o dormitório das caça-vampiros em treinamento. Pelo menos as que decidiram treinar na Itália e não em sua cidade com um sentinela.  
  
- Como essas...Essas...  
  
- Adolescentes – ajudou Dawn  
  
- Demônios – disse Buffy – são pior que qualquer demônio que já enfrentei.  
  
- Ela tem razão – disse Faith – elas são terríveis, olha essa bagunça.  
  
- Onde estão? – perguntou Buffy irritada  
  
- No treinamento com Andrew.  
  
- "timo. Vão ter que arrumar tudo isso quando chegarem.  
  
A porta atrás delas se abriu e de lá entraram Willow, Xander e o pai de Buffy.  
  
- Oi – disse Willow alegre – seu pai quer ver onde você trabalha.  
  
- Qual dos dois? – disse irritada  
  
- Bom, estamos nesse então... – comentou Xander sarcástico.  
  
Buffy caminhou ate uma porta e entrou.  
  
- O que passou por aqui? Vampiros bêbados?  
  
- Pior – disse Dawn – as caça vampiros.  
  
Todos entraram no mesmo aposento em que Buffy havia entrado, lê havia uma sala, não muito arrumada, mas bem mais do que o restante da republica de caça vampiros, como Xander mesmo havia apelidado. Buffy estava lendo uns papeis em cima da mesa.  
  
- Elas não caçaram nenhum dia? – perguntou Buffy  
  
- Não – disse Faith  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Porque estávamos ocupadas, uma garota veio pedir ajuda por que sua irmã havia sido seqüestrada por dois demônios.  
  
- Seqüestrada? Qual era o nome?  
  
- Ellen  
  
- A nossa Ellen?  
  
- É.  
  
- A caça vampiros?  
  
- É.  
  
- A que tem uma irmã gêmea também caça vampiro?  
  
- É.  
  
- Eu passo uma semana fora e uma das minhas garotas é seqüestrada. Will, por que não me disse?  
  
- Resolvemos rápido. Fingimos que pagamos o seqüestro, Faith quebrou o acordo e matou o demônio. E ficamos lutando por dois dias seguidos ate derrotar a gangue que queria matar Faith.  
  
Buffy sentou-se e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.  
  
- Eu não acredito.  
  
- Qual Buffy – disse Faith – pelo menos não enfrentamos nenhum demônio que tem a aparência de mortos.  
  
- Ou uma Deusa – disse Dawn  
  
- Ou um prefeito e uma caça vampiros do mal.  
  
- Ou eu – disse Willow  
  
Buffy respirou fundo, eles tinham razão, do que adiantava se preocupar, já estava tudo resolvido e ninguém morto.  
  
- Certo – disse mais calma – Will, vamos ver tomar um café, quero que me fale tudo que aconteceu enquanto estive fora.  
  
- Por que você não me conta tudo que aconteceu em Los Angeles, é mais divertido.  
  
- Acredite, não é.  
  
As duas saíram, logo Dawn saiu para ir buscar uma caça vampiros nova que morava no outro lado de Roma, tinha que lhe explicar sobre tudo, logo depois Faith foi embora, pois precisava treinar as outras garotas e Xander ficou com o pai de Buffy. Este começara a perceber o quanto difícil era a vida da filha.  
  
-----  
  
A ruiva ficou deslumbrada ao ver a amiga, Buffy realmente estava linda com o vestido de noiva. A costureira arrumava os últimos detalhes e o vestido ficava cada vez mais lindo, caindo perfeitamente no corpo e jeito de Buffy.  
  
- Você está linda Buffy – disse Will com lagrimas nos olhos.  
  
- Obrigada – disse sorrindo.  
  
Buffy abaixou a cabeça, em seu sonho não vestira aquele vestido, era outro, um com um belo decote e que mostrava perfeitamente suas curvas, todo branco, maravilhoso.  
  
Respirou fundo, como estaria Angel, o que estaria fazendo? Faltavam dois dias para o seu casamento e tudo que conseguia pensar era em Angel.  
  
-----  
  
Podia ver seu rosto, bem perto dele, os lábios se buscavam e os olhos encontravam-se fechados, o cheiro dela, podia senti-lo, e seu coração, podia ouvi-lo. Podia toca-la, podia beija-la...  
  
Angel abriu os olhos acordando do doce sonho que tivera com a caça vampiros.  
  
- Ah, finalmente acordou – resmungou Spike – está dormindo desde que acabamos com aquele palhaço da firma.  
  
- Não enche, ele quase me matou. E Illyria, onde está?  
  
- Foi embora, como sempre. Ela sempre faz isso, acaba a batalha e ela some... Podemos encontra-la no tumulo de Wes ano que vem, ela sempre vai.  
  
- É. Sua perna já está boa?  
  
- Oh...Ele notou. Será que também notou que seus ferimentos também já cicatrizaram?  
  
- Como? Tão rápido?  
  
- Connor arrumou uma poção pros ferimentos. Temos que nos curar rápido.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Pra ir ao casamento.  
  
- O de Buffy?  
  
- Lógico, alguém mais que conhecemos vai casar?  
  
- Não, mas não vamos pro casamento.  
  
- Claro que sim, temos que impedir aquela besteira.  
  
- O que?  
  
-----  
  
Buffy olhava para a igreja vazia. Era aquela, a de seu sonho. Observava tudo com um sorriso nos lábios, parecia que a qualquer instante Angel iria aparecer. Logo a lembrança de sua ultima despedia veio a sua mente. O beijo, doce e amável, o corpo dele junto ao seu, lhe dando segurança, como sempre. Seus olhos, olhando-a amavelmente, com todo aquele amor proibido aquele amor que tinham um pelo outro.  
  
- Angel...  
  
- O que tem seu amigo? – perguntou Brian aproximando-se dela.  
  
- Eu, eu não te ouvi entrar.  
  
- O que tem seu amigo? – perguntou novamente.  
  
- Nada – disse sorrindo – só lembrei dele.  
  
-----  
  
- Se você não quer ir, não tem problema, eu vou sozinho – disse Spike  
  
- Você não vai impedir aquele casamento. – falou Angel  
  
- Por que, por acaso você quer que ela case?  
  
- Não! Quer dizer, sim, se isso for faze-la feliz.  
  
- Pois não vai.  
  
- Como pode saber?  
  
- Como você pode saber que ela será feliz? Ela não ama aquele babaca, todos percebemos isso. Pergunte a Connor! Ate Illyria deve ter notado.  
  
- Você não vai.  
  
- Ah vou.  
  
Spike saiu do apartamento. Angel sentou-se no sofá e Connor saiu do quarto do pai onde ficara escondido ouvindo toda a briga.  
  
- Você vai deixa-la ir? – perguntou ainda não entendendo o motivo do pai deixar a garota que amava casar com outro.  
  
- É o melhor pra ela – disse já com lagrimas nos olhos, não gostava nem um pouco de pensar que Buffy e ele nunca poderia ficar juntos.  
  
Angel levantou-se entrando em seu quarto.  
  
-----  
  
Buffy estava sentada olhando pro céu estrelado pela janela, Faith e Xander jogavam carta e Willow lia um livro. O clima era calmo e tedioso.  
  
- Argl! – fez Faith – Que tédio...Não lembro de vocês serem tão chatos antes. Qual é Buffy? Vamos festejar, cadê sua despedida de solteiro?  
  
- Não quero fazer... – disse ainda olhando o céu.  
  
- Ai, você está assim pra baixo desde que voltou de LA. O que ouve, encontrou Angel por acaso?  
  
Buffy olhou por trás de Faith e viu que seu noivo encontrava-se lá. Faith virou-se querendo saber o que a amiga olhava e sorriu envergonhada ao notar que ali se encontrava Brian. Brian entrou na sala e viu que todos o olhavam de forma estranha.  
  
Angel, aquele nome de novo? Ele morava em L.A? Qual era a historia dele? Por que Buffy ficaria de baixo astral ao encontra-lo? Tinha certeza que já ouvira aquele nome antes.  
  
- Por que não diz quem é esse Angel? Ando ouvindo o nome dele tanto ultimamente.  
  
Buffy abaixou os olhos, o que faria?  
  
- Vamos ao meu quarto conversar. – disse por fim  
  
-----  
  
Angel fechou a mala, se não conseguia impedir Spike de viajar pelo menos o impediria de fazer besteira. Buffy merecia ser feliz e sabia que nem ele e muito menos Spike podiam dar aquela felicidade a ela. O melhor era impedir que Spike de acabar com o casamento, o melhor era não vê-la. Assim seria mais fácil de deixa-la partir...  
  
-----  
  
- E essa é a historia. – terminou Buffy.  
  
A garota contara a Brian toda sua historia com Angel, lógico omitindo a parte em que haviam se beijado em Los Angeles. Para Brian, os dois só haviam conversado e ele lhe desejara sorte.  
  
- Só isso? – perguntou  
  
- Só. – mentiu Buffy  
  
Brian ficou em silencio por um instante.  
  
- Você ainda o ama? – perguntou serio  
  
Buffy olhou-o, o que faria/ sim, o ama, ama Angel mais do que ela mesma, morreria por ele. Mas pra que dizer? Pra fazer Brian sofrer, pra cancelarem o casamento? Do que adiantava dizer a verdade se ela e Angel nunca poderiam ficar juntos?  
  
- Não. – mentiu sem conseguir olha Brian nos olhos.  
  
- Ainda quer casar sábado?  
  
- Claro.  
  
-----  
  
Spike e Angel desembarcaram do avião. Viram-se na Itália, a horrível Itália...A ultima lembrança dos dois naquele local não fora a da mais agradável.  
  
- O sol está quase nascendo, vamos procurar um lugar pra ficar. – disse Angel começando a andar.  
  
-----  
  
Willow e Buffy andavam pelas ruas desertas de Roma. Buffy decidira contar tudo o que houvera em LA. Will sentia-se péssima, queria contar a Buffy sobre anel, agora mais do que nunca achava que ela deveria saber, mas percebera que tanto Angel quanto Xander estavam corretos, o melhor era que Buffy vivesse sua vida, o melhor era que ela cassasse.  
  
- Eu não entendo – disse Buffy – você acha justo, um amor tão verdadeiro como o nosso, que sobreviveu ao tempo e as magoas não poder ser concretizado?  
  
- Não – respondeu Willow – mas a vida é assim. Nem sempre lindas historias de amor pode ter um final feliz.  
  
Buffy secou as lagrimas que mancharam seu rosto.  
  
- Não é justo... Não é.  
  
-----  
  
Spike permanecia sentado no banco, chateado por Angel conseguir proibi-lo de sair, e de, principalmente, de ver e falar com Buffy ou qualquer um que possa convence-la de não se casar.  
  
Como aquele cara podia ser tão idiota, não sabia, mas entendia o que ele fazia, queria que ela fosse feliz, mal sabia o quanto a estava ajudando a sofrer no futuro. Sabia disso. Queria a felicidade de Buffy, por isso nada, nem Angel iria impedi-lo de fazer o que era certo, mesmo que o que fosse certo seria o que mais lhe faria sofrer.  
  
-----  
  
Buffy entrou em seu quarto, sentou-se na cama e começou a pensar. Por que tivera a idéia de ir a LA? Podia ter chamado o pai por telefone. Nada daquilo teria acontecido, continuaria com seus sentimentos por Angel escondidos no fundo de sua alma, não pensaria tanto nele.  
  
Levantou-se e pegou a pequena caixa onde guardava as coisas de seus namorados. A verdade era que ainda havia uma caixa no porão com coisas de Angel. Aquela caixa era apenas umas "lembranças" de seus namorados.  
  
Caminhou ate o porão, sem fazer barulho, e procurou pela caixa. Quando finalmente encontrou ficou olhando tudo, o casaco que ele lhe dera, de couro e muito bonito, o livro do ano de sua escola, onde havia uma foto dela e do premio que ganhara, o vestido que usara na festa, lembrava-se perfeitamente da dança com Angel.  
  
Ficara ali por horas, horas após o sol nascer, ficara com as duas caixas, lembrando-se de cada instante de seu namoro com Angel. De quanto felizes foram juntos e de todas as dores e magoas que tiveram juntos.  
  
-----  
  
- E ai Buffy, está animada? – perguntou Faith enquanto observava Buffy vestir-se – daqui a duas horas estará presa pra sempre com um cara. A não ser que você o traia, claro.  
  
- Faith! – reprovou Willow  
  
- É verdade, não é? – disse sorrindo – agora com licença, vou ver se tem algo melhor pra fazer.  
  
Faith saiu da sala, deixando apenas Willow e Dawn no local. Dawn terminava de vestir o vestido de dama de honra, e Willow permanecia sentada, já vestindo sua roupa de madrinha. Buffy sorriu a olha-la, a alguns anos não conseguia nem se quer namorar alguém normal, agora iria se casar. As duas estavam lindas e isso lhe deixava feliz, tudo corria perfeitamente bem.  
  
Buffy terminou de se vestir e virou-se para que as amigas a visem.  
  
- Oh Buffy, você está linda – disse Dawn com lagrimas nos olhos.  
  
- Ela tem razão – completou Willow.  
  
- Obrigada... – disse Buffy nervosa, seria por causa do casamento?  
  
"Em algumas horas..." não pode deixar de pensar.  
  
-----  
  
Angel permanecia sentado perto da janela, esperava o sol se por para abri-la, faltava bastante, mas não tinha mais nada pra fazer. Connor, que conseguira dinheiro pra viajar e chegara a algumas poucas horas, permanecia na cozinha, fazendo algo para comer, Spike dormia na cama de um dos quartos.  
  
Connor colocou café, em cima da mesa, oferecendo a Angel. Este o bebeu. Connor sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado.  
  
- Então? Vai impedi-la de se casar?  
  
- Não. – respondeu Angel triste, não conseguia parar de pensar nela desde que chegara.  
  
- Você a ama?  
  
- Mais que minha própria vida.  
  
Angel olhou nos escuros olhos de Connor, o jovem rapaz não conseguia entender como o pai podia deixar a mulher amada partir assim.  
  
- Por que não luta por ela? A ama tanto, deveria tentar ficar com ela.  
  
- Por que às vezes precisamos deixar a pessoa amada partir, por que ela será mais feliz assim. Você por exemplo, é muito mais feliz agora que tem lembranças de uma pessoa normal. Buffy merece ter lembranças assim... Merece ser feliz, eu amo e quero que ela seja feliz.  
  
- Você realmente a ama.  
  
Angel olhou pela janela tentando proteger-se do sol.  
  
- Ela casa hoje, ao por do sol – disse em meio um suspiro.  
  
-----  
  
Buffy olhava para o sol, já vermelho pelo final da tarde. Faltava meia hora para começar o casamento e tudo que Buffy lembrava-se naquele instante era dos doces lábios de Angel tocando os seus ternamente e misturando-se as lagrimas que derramavam. Tudo que se lembrava era da despedida em LA. Tudo que lembrava-se era dos seus momentos com o vampiro. Do primeiro beijo, da primeira dança, da primeira vez, do primeiro adeus... Lembrava-se também da ultima dança, das lagrimas, da dor... Tudo com Angel havia sido um aprendizado, tudo com Angel havia sido um momento intenso, bom ou ruim, mas intenso.  
  
Cada instante estava em sua memória e passava como um filme em que via milhões de vezes e sempre se emocionava durante toda a historia. Algumas poucas lagrimas caminharam pelo seu rosto, lagrimas que logo tratou de secar, não ter Angel era duro, muito difícil, mas mesmo assim, ela era Buffy, a caça vampiros que não deveria mostrar seus sentimentos, que criara uma barreira em volta de todos, uma barreira que ele era o único que sempre conseguia passar.  
  
- Buffy, vamos... O carro chegou, ta na hora de... Você ta chorando? – Dawn olhou preocupada para a irmã.  
  
- Não, eu só...  
  
- Buffy você tem certeza do que ta fazendo? – falou Dawn interrompendo a irmã – por que para mim não parece ser a coisa certa a fazer, casar sem amar a pessoa.  
  
- Defina "amor". – disse Buffy levantando-se e saindo do quarto.  
  
Dawn suspirou fundo, sabia que a irmã estava errada, como seria feliz se a pessoa que ama estava em LA, e talvez estaria morto. Soltou outro longo suspiro e seguiu a irmã.  
  
-----  
  
Connor e Spike se entre olharam, Angel estava pegando um pouco de sangue na geladeira e indo para o quarto, quando este entrou, Spike pegou o seu casaco e Connor pegou a chave do quarto de Angel, que havia roubado algumas horas atrás e trancou-o no quarto.  
  
Angel ao ouvir o barulho da porta do quarto sendo trancada e logo após de Spike e Connor saírem do apartamento, logo levantou-se e tentou abrir a porta, em vão, impaciente tratou de derrubar, já na sala, olhou para a janela, com cuidado para não ser queimado pelos poucos raios de sol que ainda havia naquele final de tarde e pode ver um carro, com janelas pintadas de preto, saindo do estacionamento.  
  
- Droga! – gritou, não tinha mais como segui-los.  
  
Não entendia por que Connor estava ajudando Spike, mas sabia que Spike tentaria convencer Buffy de não se casar para ficar com ele. Como Spike poderia ser tão estúpido e não notar que o casamento era o melhor para Buffy?  
  
-----  
  
Buffy olhava pela janela do carro, vendo as pessoas andando pelas ruas, indo para casa, voltar para suas famílias, acabar seu dia. Não sabiam sobre os mistérios da noite, não sabiam nada sobre nada, não tinham a menor idéia de como o mundo podia ser cruel.  
  
Buffy respirou fundo, estava chegando a hora, a partir daquele dia ela definitivamente teria que esconder novamente seus sentimentos de Angel bem no fundo de sua alma, para não mais sair.  
  
O carro parou em frente à igreja.  
  
-----  
  
Spike dirigia feito louco pelas ruas de Roma, tinha que chegar a tempo, tinha que conseguir, não podia deixa-la se casar. Connor permanecia no banco ao lado, estava na hora de alguém fazer o que é certo.  
  
-----  
  
Angel sentia raiva de si mesmo, a única pessoa que queria ao seu lado, a mulher de sua vida se casaria e nada podia fazer, pois sabia que era o melhor para ela. Jogou um copo na parede que logo se despedaçou em milhares de cacos e voaram como neve pela sala.  
  
Angel sentou-se no banco, olhou pela janela e notou que o sol ainda permanecia no horizonte, começando a se por, como podia a noite demorar tanto quanto naquele dia?  
  
Duas delicadas lagrimas escorregaram pelo seu rosto, estaria acabado, Buffy já deveria estar se casando.  
  
- Meu amor... Meu impossível amor.  
  
-----  
  
A musica começou a tocar e todos se levantaram olhando para trás e avistando a bela noiva que parecia uma fada de tão bela naquele lindo vestido de noiva. Lentamente Buffy aproximou-se do altar, em passos lentos e graciosamente, o rosto quase inexpressivo sorria sem felicidade, mas quem notava, quem a conhecia tão bem a ponto de perceber isso. Apenas ele, seu amor, ele e Willow que não via como aquilo podia ser correto, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha coragem de atrapalhar a chance da amiga ser feliz, ter uma vida.  
  
- Respire fundo – sussurrava Buffy, olhava para Brian, quem queria era Angel. – Você vai conseguir.  
  
Ao chegar no altar, o padre começou a fazer seu discurso.  
  
-----  
  
Spike parou o carro, o sol ainda estava se pondo, não estava forte, não havia perigo de se queimar. Olhou para Connor.  
  
- Me espere aqui... Deixe o carro ligado.  
  
-----  
  
- Você, Buffy Anne Summers, aceita Brian Scott como seu legitimo esposo?  
  
Buffy o olhou no fundo dos olhos, o que fazia ali, não era ele que queria.  
  
- Não!  
  
Todos olharam para trás, na porta da igreja que se abrira bruscamente e para o loiro que chegara gritando um sonoro "não" interrompendo a resposta de Buffy.  
  
- Spike? – espantou-se Buffy.  
  
- Quem é ele? – perguntou Brian.  
  
Os amigos de Buffy que já conheciam o vampiro ficaram espantados por vê-lo ali, todos já sabiam que ele estava vivo, mas nenhum achava que havia sobrevivido a mais nova batalha, ou que, o que mais surpreendera, que estaria no casamento de Buffy.  
  
- Buffy... – começou Spike – o que está fazendo?  
  
- Como assim? Estou casando e... Você, o que faz aqui? Está vivo...Onde, onde está Angel? – perguntou preocupada, Brian a olhou com reprovação – ele morreu? É por isso que veio aqui?  
  
As lagrimas já encharcavam os olhos de Buffy, mas a garota não permitia que elas caíssem.  
  
- Não, infelizmente o Gorila não morreu...  
  
- Graça a Deus... – sussurrou Buffy baixo com o coração aliviado. – Então o que faz aqui?  
  
- Vim lhe impedir de fazer a maior burrada de sua vida... Não me importa o que diz Angel ou você, sei que o que está fazendo não é certo, você não ama esse babaca – falou apontando para Brian, Spike umedeceu os lábios antes de continuar, não pensava que seria tão difícil – Eu prometi a mim mesmo que faria você feliz de qualquer jeito, mesmo que morresse, ou que precisasse te perder... Estaria disposta a deixa-la casar para que fosse feliz como Angel está fazendo, mas... Isso, isso não vai te fazer feliz, e para minha tristeza, eu não vou te fazer feliz... Só uma pessoa pode, e é Angel. Buffy, não sabe como é difícil para eu falar isso, mas só ele pode te fazer feliz, porque ele é único que você realmente ama, todos os outros, eu, Riley, o Imortal ou ate mesmo Brian... Todos eles você sentiu algo, mas não como sentiu com Angel, demorou, mas eu percebi isso quando você se despediu de Angel em LA. Você o ama, e só com ele poderá ser feliz...  
  
Buffy abaixou a cabeça, olhando pro chão, o que deveria fazer? Era certo se casar? Spike tinha razão?  
  
- Buffy... – chamou Brian  
  
- Senhorita Summers – falou oi padre – você ainda não deu sua resposta. Aceita se casar com Brian Scott?  
  
Buffy olhou Brian, este tocou sua mão docemente e entrelaçou seus dedos ao dela.  
  
- Buffy... – repetiu.  
  
Buffy olhou para Spike, bem no fundo dos olhos do vampiro. Ele estava sendo sincero e seus olhos lacrimejavam. Ele apenas queria sua felicidade, apenas isso.  
  
- Eu sinto muito... – falou docemente com a voz embriagada pelas lagrimas que escorregavam delicadamente pelo seu rosto.  
  
Spike abaixou a cabeça, ela se casaria. Buffy virou-se para Brian.  
  
- ... Eu não posso me casar.  
  
- O que? – perguntou indignado.  
  
- Eu amo Angel. – disse chorando – eu sinto muito...  
  
Buffy soltou sua mão as de Brian e caminhou ate Spike, sorriu-lhe.  
  
- Onde ele está?  
  
- Vem comigo.  
  
Spike segurou a mão de Buffy e começou a puxa-la.  
  
- Espere – o grito de Willow ecoou pela igreja – antes leve isso.  
  
Delicadamente, Willow pegou a mão de Buffy e colocou-lhe o anel. Buffy confusa olhou a amiga.  
  
- É para dar sem querer com um feitiço.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
Buffy abraçou a ruiva e logo viu que Xander, sua irmã e Giles permaneciam já o seu lado. Abraçou a todos.  
  
- Obrigado a todos vocês, por estarem sempre comigo.  
  
Buffy olhou para Brian, este não entendia por que aqui acontecia. Olhou então para Spike, sorriu e os dois saíram da igreja correndo e entraram no carro, Connor pulou pro banco de trás, Spike acelerou o carro e os três partiram, deixando para trás, um noivo desconsolado, vários convidados confusos e os amigos de Buffy, que torciam pela felicidade da amiga.  
  
O pai de Buffy olhava-a partir, percebendo então que nuca conhecera a filha, que provavelmente nunca iria conhece-la.  
  
-----  
  
A carro parou em frente ao hotel, Buffy abriu a porta, mas antes de sair olhou para Spike ternamente.  
  
- Spike, eu... Sei que é difícil pra você, mas obrigada.  
  
- Não diga nada, eu prometi que lhe faria feliz, pode não ser do jeito que eu quero, mas – fez uma pausa – o que importa pra mim é que você seja feliz. Eu te amo Buffy.  
  
- Eu também te amo – disse abraçando-o enquanto algumas lágrimas manchavam a roupa do vampiro.  
  
- É uma pena que seja de um jeito diferente – disse Spike tentando sorrir, afastou-se de Buffy e secou-lhe as lagrimas – Agora vai antes que eu me arrependa.  
  
Buffy desceu do carro e entrou no hotel, indo direto para onde Spike disse ser o andar onde Angel estava.  
  
Spike observou a noiva entrar no hotel atrás do homem que ama, sentiu seu coração doer, havia a entregado e Angel, isso doía, mas sabia que era o certo a fazer.  
  
- Estou andando muito com aquele idiota – sorriu.  
  
Connor foi pro banco da frente, sabia que o "Babaca" era seu pai, não deixou de pensar que era uma pena Spike ama-la tanto e não ser correspondido, mas não deixava de ficar feliz pelo casal que finalmente ficaria junto.  
  
-----  
  
Angel permanecia sentado no chão, olhando para o nado, de frente para a porta aberta. Naquele instante Buffy já deveria estar casada. Lagrimas discreta caminhavam pela sua bela face.  
  
- Angel... – disse Buffy entrando no apartamento.  
  
Angel levantou a cabeça, não acreditando no que via. Buffy estava maravilhosa, parecia um anjo vestida toda de branco, um lindo e magnífico anjo com um olhar forte como a de um guerreiro. Angel levantou-se ficando em sua frente, olhando-a hipnotizado.  
  
- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou confuso  
  
- Spike foi ao meu casamento. – disse vendo que Angel mostrava-se pouco contente – e me impediu de casar. Mostrou-me o quanto estava errada.  
  
- Errada pelo quer? Por tentar ser feliz?  
  
- Não. Por me enganar. Nunca seria feliz com Brian, eu sabia disso, só não queria... Acreditar. Spike me fez perceber que só uma pessoa poderia me fazer feliz...  
  
- Então... Quando você e Spike vão partir?  
  
- O que? Angel, Não é Spike que vai me fazer feliz, e nem foi por ele que ele impediu de me casar... Foi por você. Ele foi lá pra me mostrar que só seria feliz com você.  
  
- Por que? Quer dizer...  
  
- Por que você o ensinou que às vezes temos que fazer sacrifícios para ver a pessoa amada feliz. Angel nós nos amamos... Por que não ficamos juntos?  
  
- Porque não podemos, eu sou um vampiro, você a caçadora e tem a maldição e...  
  
- Não importa. Eu te amo e você me ama... Só isso importa Angel.  
  
- Sabe que não é assim...  
  
- Sei, sei sim... Mas se nosso amor sobreviveu ate hoje, podemos vencer qualquer desafio Angel.  
  
- Não a maldição.  
  
- Sim, nós podemos... Se você virar humano...  
  
- Isso é impossível Buffy.  
  
- Não, não é Angel. Willow é a bruxa mais poderosa que existe... Ela conseguiu mudar as regras, conseguiu me trazer a vida... Com o nosso amor aposto que podemos dar um jeito, magia ou qualquer outra coisa. Angel acredite... Não acha que vale a pena tentar?  
  
- Eu acho... Mas como irei te proteger sem meus poderes... Eu só vivo para isso Buffy, proteger o mundo que você ama e também você.  
  
- Hoje em dia existem milhares de caça vampiros, e cada vez mais elas despertam... Angel, eu preciso de você, do seu amor mais do que o mundo precisa de proteção... Deixe-me ser egoísta ao menos uma vez – disse Buffy já com varias lagrimas escorregando pelo seu rosto – E eu acho que posso me cuidar sozinha. Por favor... Vamos tentar ficar juntos... Merecemos isso. Eu te amo.  
  
Angel inclinou-se enquanto enlaçava a cintura de Buffy, seus lábios ao lado do ouvido da jovem.  
  
- Eu também te amo.  
  
Angel selou os lábios de Buffy delicadamente, enquanto tocava-lhe o pescoço, ela tinha razão, os dois tinham o direito de se amarem, depois de tudo, tinham o direito de ser feliz...  
  
-----  
  
Angel e Buffy separaram-se, o sorriso no rosto, os olhos brilhantes, logo os aplausos ecoaram o local, viraram-se sorridentes, vendo todos os convidados para o casamento. Buffy e Angel abrasaram-se, Willow sorriu, era uma alegria ser madrinha do casamento dos dois.  
  
Dawn sorriu, finalmente após seis meses de procura, conseguiram transformar Angel em humano, usando o sangue de um demônio que Angel disse poder ajudar, usando o Anel de Buffy, o anel que representava o amor dos dois e com a magia de Willow e amor do vampiro e da caçadora, Angel agora era humano, Angel e Buffy agora casavam-se, feliz por conseguirem ficar juntos.  
  
-----  
  
- Senhoras e Senhores, os noivos vão dançar a primeira valsa.  
  
Uma linda musica começou a tocar e Angel e Buffy começaram a valsar, belas e apaixonadamente. Logo, mais pessoas começaram a entrar na pista de dança, primeiro os padrinhos, Will e Xander e Connor e Dawn.Logo outros casais começaram a dançar.  
  
-----  
  
Faith olhou para a cena e sorriu, não deixava de estar feliz pelos dois, apesar de uma ponta de ciúme persistir em seu coração, a verdade era que sempre tivera uma pequena "queda" pelo vampiro, ex agora. Olhou pro lado,e viu que Spike permanecia olhando a cena.  
  
- Um penetra...  
  
Spike desviou seus olhos da noiva e olhou Faith.  
  
- Buffy disse que poderia vir, se quisesse.  
  
- E o surpreendente é que veio mesmo. Mesmo sabendo que iria sofrer.  
  
- A noiva já fugiu antes, o que a impediria de fugia agora? – disse sorrindo  
  
- Então você ainda tinha esperança. – disse rindo e olhando pros noivos - O engraçado é que foi você que juntou os dois.  
  
- Buffy o ama – disse, os olhos melancólicos.  
  
E você a ama. – falou sorrindo – que tal sairmos daqui, também não estou gostando nada dessa festa – disse sorrindo pro vampiro – vamos caçar algum vampiro.  
  
Spike sorriu, apesar de triste, não adiantava sofrer por algo que já estava acabado. Faith levantou-se e os dois saíram da festa, indo pra algum lugar se divertir e esquecer dos amores impossíveis.  
  
-----  
  
Buffy e Angel dançavam juntinhos, o corpo, o rosto, tudo em perfeita sincronia. Buffy parou, olhando atentamente para o fundo do salão onde não havia ninguém.  
  
- O que foi? – perguntou Angel virando-os e olhando.  
  
O que viu surpreendeu-o. Estava confuso, aquilo seria real.  
  
- Você está vendo o mesmo que eu?  
  
- Se você estiver vendo nossos amigos mortos, então sim...  
  
- É, exatamente isso que estou vendo.  
  
Os dois estavam muito confusos, e pareciam ser os únicos a verem, no fundo, onde não havia ninguém, lá estava um casal dançando, um rapaz moreno e um demônio verde, e outro casal, sorrindo ternamente pros dois, uma jovem loira, e outro senhora também loira permaneciam olhando-os. Buffy tinha lagrimas nos olhos.  
  
- Minha mãe. – disse olhando pra loira mais velha.  
  
- E Anya. – disse Angel olhando pra já falecida ex-noiva de Xander.  
  
- Gunn...  
  
- ... E Lorne. – disse Angel sorrindo, como era bom ver os amigos.  
  
Olharam pro casal que dançava valsa ao ritmo da musica. A garota os olhou e sorriu acenando, o rapaz apenas os olhou e sorriu.  
  
- Fred e Wes – disse Angel  
  
- É, parece que não somos os únicos a ficarem juntos – disse Buffy feliz pelo casal.  
  
- Doyle e...  
  
- Cordy – completou Buffy  
  
- É, Cordy. – disse Angel olhando Cordy depois olhando para Buffy, logo depois voltou a olhar os amigos juntamente com a loira.  
  
Cordy e Doyle estavam sentados olhando os dois. Cordy sorriu. "Boa sorte" Disse sorrindo. Logo uma luz apareceu e todos começaram a desaparecer, Fred e Wesley ainda desejaram sorte antes de desaparecerem na luz e a mãe de Buffy sorrira e disse que estava feliz e a amava muito. Logo todos sumiram.  
  
Buffy e Angel se entreolharam e sorriram.  
  
- Acho que eles vieram ver o casamento. – comentou Buffy.  
  
- Ate os espíritos esperavam que ficássemos juntos... – disse Angel sorrindo.  
  
- Acha que os veremos de novo?  
  
- Duvido um pouco... Mas nunca se sabe – disse sorrindo e beijando-lhe a testa. – Eu te amo.  
  
- Eu também te amo...  
  
Angel tocou ternamente os lábios dela nos seus, envolve sua cintura e ambos deixaram o beijo se intensificar, após se separarem se abraçaram sorrindo, um gesto simples, ms que mostrava toda a felicidade que sentiam por estarem juntos, mostrava todo o amor, carinho e companheirismo que tinham. Permaneceram assim, no meio do salão, abraçados enquanto todos os outros dançavam. Nada mais importava agora, pois estavam juntos, e juntos venceriam qualquer batalha, juntos viveriam. Desfrutariam de um amor impossível, se amariam para sempre.

------------------

Hello!

Bom, acabou a finc...mas não significa que não vai ter continuações, pretendo fazer **"Rosas Branca"** que mostra como Angel viropu Humano ( dentro dessa finc) e teve que enfrentar a morte para ser feliz ao lado de Buffy. E **"Rostos Perdidos"** quando um mal invade o mundo, e Buffy tem que dete-lo, com medo que Angel morra na batalha, e precisando de ajuda, aparece Spike, o que pode abalar o casamento de Angel e Buffy, alem de que a garota pode perder alguem muito importante em sua vida.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado da finc...

Eu particulamente amei escreve-las.

Mil Beijos, DarlaD


End file.
